Le clone
by Serleena
Summary: L'armée a créé un nouveau genre d'arme. Et quelle arme ... Vontils arriver à la contrôler ?
1. Le laboratoire 55

**Allez ma nouvelle fic ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire. En tou cas, les militaires ont du souci à se faire ...**

**Persos pas à moi bien sûr ( grrrr). Quelqu'un a-t-il un catalogue que je puisse me commander un Roy et un Jean pour noël ?**

* * *

Il était dix heures du soir. Sur le pas d'une porte, un couple de d'étudiants se séparaient après un baiser du soir. Le jeune homme laissa sa copine devant la porte de sa maison, et repartit à pieds chez lui. Une voiture s'arrêta soudain à sa hauteur. La portière arrière s'ouvrit brutalement. Un homme en sortit, assoma l'étudiant et le fourra dans le véhicule, qui démarra sur les chapeaux de roues.

La voiture sortit de Central, et roula longtemps. Il était près de deux heures du matin quand elle arriva à destination. Le conducteur et le passager firent sortirent le jeune homme, qui bien que bâillonné et les mains attachées se débattait comme un beau diable. Tout à coup, les deux individus furent projetés au loin sans comprendre pourquoi. Le jeune homme se sauva.

" Eh ben comme ça au moins, on est sûr qu'on s'est pas gourés." fit un des types.

" Ouais, t'as des seringues ?" demanda son complice.

" Evidemment."

Ils chargèrent un pistolet, et se lancèrent à la poursuite de leur proie. Le jeune homme s'était débarrassé de ses liens et du bâillon. Il était caché dans des buissons. Seul dans la nuit il n'irait pas loin, mieux valait attendre ici le lever du jour. Soudain, il sentit une piqûre dans sa nuque. L'instant d'après, il sombrait dans l'inconscience. Les deux hommes le ramassèrent, et le transpotèrent dans un bâtiment assez vaste.

" Bien, je vois que vous nous en ramenez un. A-t-il bien les pouvoirs qu'on soupçonne ?" demanda un homme en blouse.

" Ouais, il nous en fait une petite démonstration tout à l'heure." répondit un des gars en costume.

" Parfait, mettez-le dans ses nouveaux appartements."

Les deux gars traînèrent le jeune homme dans une chambre, ou plutôt une cellule. Le lendemain, l'étudiant se réveilla là. Il alla aussitôt frapper à la porte. Un judas s'ouvrit, et le garde lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

" Ce que je veux ? Je veux qu'on m'explique ce que je fais là !" répondit le jeune.

" Plus tard."

Le judas se referma. Ah on le prenait comme ça ! Très bien, ils allaient voir de quel bois il se chauffait. Le jeune homme recula, et se concentra sur la porte. Le verrou tourna, et elle s'ouvrit brutalement, assommant le gardien au passage. Vite il sortit. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas par où aller. Peu importe, il devait sortir d'ici. Des types en blouse et des vigiles se présentèrent sur son chemin. Tous valdinguèrent comme des quilles sans qu'il les touche.

Puis il fut brusquement coupé dans son élan par une décharge. L'étudiant s'effondra, paralysé. Il vit plusieurs pieds s'approcher, et sentit le canon d'une arme sur sa tête.

" Eh bien eh bien ! Très impressionnant comme pouvoir !" entendit-il.

On le releva, et il découvrit trois scientifiques devant lui.

" Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez merde !" demanda le jeune homme.

" Ta télékinésie nous intéresse mon petit. On veut simplement comprendre comment ça fonctionne et si c'est transmissible." répondit un homme au crâne dégarni et avec des lunettes sur le pif.

" Quoi ? Comment savez-vous que je suis télékinésique ?"

" Oh ça fait un moment que l'on t'observe. Allez, amenez-le dans la salle d'expérimentation."

On prit soin de lui injecter quelque chose. L'étudiant se sentit comme engourdi, dans les vapes même. Puis on le traîna dans une salle où il fut attaché sur une table. Plusieurs scientifiques entrèrent, des blocs dans les mains. Une femme fit une prise de sang au jeune homme, et le donna à un collègue qui s'installa devant un microscope.

Le groupe de savants fit faire plusieurs excercices à leur prisonnier, et à chaque fois prenaient des notes. Il semblait capable de déplacer bon nombre d'objets par la force de sa pensée, tant qu'ils n'étaient pas trop lourds. Pour éviter qu'il ne serve de leur pouvoir contre eux, ils lui injectaient une drogue qui endormait sa volonté. Les scientifiques du laboratoire s'intéressaient aussi à sa condition physique. Mais il ne présenta rien d'exceptionnel de ce côté-là.

Il ne fut pas le seul à être amené entre ses murs. Des gens de tous âges, de tous milieux et de toutes profession arrivèrent petit à petit. Homme, femmes, enfants même, tous subirent différents examens, et des observations variées. Ils venaient de tout le pays, et avaient en commun un don exceptionnel, qu'il soit physique ou bien dans des cas rares surnaturel.

Aucun ne savait au juste pourquoi ils étaient là. Seulement où ils se trouvaient : le laboratoire 55. Les captifs ne parlaient pas entre eux, endormis qu'ils étaient par la drogue qu'on leur injectait régulièrement. Les scientifiques de leur côté, travaillaient sur un projet top secret : ils prélevaient les cellules de ceux qui bénéificiaient d'une excellente condition physique, d'une très grande intelligence, de l'endurance, un bon système immunitaire, etc. Ces cellules étaient ensuite améliorées, et clonées alchimiquement.

Ensuite, vint la seconde phase de leur projet. La première leur avait déjà pris cinq bonnes années de travail intensif. Les savants lancèrent alors la phase dite de création. Ils avaient à leur disposition six tubes à essais contenant des ovules.

Ces ovules furent fécondés, et mis en culture avec les super-cellules créées. Cela donna comme on s'en doute des foetus. Restait à savoir combien allaient arriver à terme.

" Hmmm ... aucun n'a survécu. C'est embêtant." fit le chef du projet au bout de quelques mois.

" Il ne nous reste plus qu'à recommencer, avec plus d'ovules. On arrivera bien à un survivant." fit son assistante.

Ils regardèrent encore un instant les larges tubes cylindriques dans lesquels flottaient les foetus. Ensuite, ils tournèrent le dos et lancèrent des ordres pour un nouvel essai.

* * *

Deux ans plus tard, même endroit, mêmes expériences.

" Enfin ! Une des expériences a survécu ! Nous allons pouvoir lancer la phase trois."

Le chef du projet contemplait un bébé supendu dans l'eau d'un tube, le cordon ombilical le reliant à un placenta en dehors du tube. Un des savant s'approcha de la poche plastique où était le placenta, et injecta un produit. Les mois passèrent encore. Le bébé grandissait à une vitesse hallucinante. A cinq mois, il avait l'air d'avoir quatre ans.

" L'élixir de croissance fonctionne bien. Je pense que l'on va pouvoir augmenter la dose." annonça le chef du projet.

L'enfant était toujours dans son tube cylindrique, les yeux clos. Les savants, pensant que l'enfant avait certains dons, préféraient le maintenir inconscient. Donc, il grandissait extrêmement vite dans son tube, pour atteindre l'âge apparent de vingt ans.

" Bien, je pense que nous allons pouvoir la réveiller."

Il s'agissait en effet d'une fille. Une femme injecta quelque chose dans le placenta. Puis le groupe de scientifiques n'eut plus qu'à attendre. Une semaine plus tard, le cordon ombilical avait séché et était tombé de lui-même. La jeune fille avait été reliée à tout un tas d'autres petits tubes. L'eau fut vidée progressivement. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux avant que son tube ne soit entièrement vide.

" _Où suis-je ? Qui sont ces gens ? Je ... je dois sortir d'ici._" pensa-t-elle.

Ses yeux marrons clair prirent une teinte violette lumineuse. Les fils des perfusions lâchèrent. Le verre du tube se fissura, et explosa, déversant l'eau.

" Elle utilise déjà ses pouvoirs ! Fantastique !" fit un des scientifiques.

" Des pouvoirs ? Quels pouvoirs ?" demanda la jeune fille.

" Et elle parle déjà ! Preuve qu'elle a bien une intelligence supérieure."

" Où suis-je ? Et qui suis-je ?" reprit la jeune fille.

" Nous sommes ceux qui t'avons conçue. Ca nous a prit au moins sept ans avant qu'un spécimen survive. Nous t'avons créée à partir des meillures cellules de dizaines d'individus exceptionnels. Ces cellules ont été ensuite hautement améliorées et multipliées. Certains de ces individus présentaient un don particuliers : la télékinésie ou la télépathie. D'après ce qu'on vient de voir, tu as hérité de ces dons." répondit le chef du projet.

" J'ai été fabriquée ... je ne suis donc qu'une copie de ces gens, un clone." reprit-elle.

" Tu es beaucoup mieux que tous ces gens. Tu bénéficie d'une meilleure constitution physique. En gros tu es un être humain amélioré."

" Ca ne me dit toujours pas qui je suis."

" C'est vrai, il te faut un nom. Ce sera ... voyons ... Artémis."

" Et qu'allez-vous faire de moi maintenant ?" demanda la dénommée Artémis.

" T'habiller pour commencer. Ensuite, nous ferons quelques examens et enfin nous t'instruirons sur notre monde."

Des femmes aidèrent Artémis à sortir du tube, et à s'habiller. Un t-shirt vert pâle et un pantalon composaient sa tenue. Les savants commencèrent leur batterire d'examens, puis d'autres lui apprirent ce qu'elle devait savoir. Grâce à sa mémoire et son intelligence hors du commun, elle apprit très vite.

" Pourquoi m'avez-vous créée ?" demanda-t-elle un jour.

" Pour un objectif bien particulier. L'armée a besoin de tes dons." répondit le chef du projet.

" Autrement dit je suis une arme de guerre. Une simple expérience, un objet." dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

" Pas vraiment non, tu peux ..."

" Oui je peux. Je peux faire beaucoup." coupa Artémis.

La jeune femme rentra dans sa chambre dont elle claqua la porte. Puis elle s'assit sur son lit.

" _Ces scientifiques ne me voient que comme le fruit de leurs recherches. Je suis leur création, ils me prennent pour leur jouet. J'ai des pouvoirs paraît-il. Eh bien, c'est l'occasion de les tester._" pensa-t-elle en regardant ses mains.

Une aura violette les enveloppa. Artémis les tendit vers la porte. Un rayon violet la désintégra et creusa un gros trou. Elle descendit de son lit et sortit. Les vigiles pointèrent leurs armes sur elle. La jeune fille les regarda. Ses yeux s'allumèrent, et les gardes volèrent au loin. Elle perçut au loin les pas des scientifiques.

" _Mes sens sont très aiguisés._" constata-t-elle.

Artémis marcha vers les scientifiques. Quand ils furent dans leur champ de vision, elle fit apparaître une boule d'énergie violette dans ses mains, et la leur lança. Le choc provoqua une explosion. Une alarme résonna dans tout le bâtiment. Des robots arrivèrent au pas de course, et leurs bras mécaniques bloquèrent les bras et les jambes d'Artémis. Cette dernière serra les poings, et une sphère lumineuse repoussa les robots.

On entendait des explosions partout à présent. Sous l'impulsion d'Artémis, les machines explosèrent. C'était la panique. Elle détruisait tout, et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'en empêcher.

" Artémis ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" s'exclama le chef du projet de sa conception.

Sa création tourna ses yeux violets lumineux vers lui.

" Je m'émancipe." répondit-elle.

Une sphère apparut, prit de la couleur et l'ampleur pour détruire tout un pan du laboratoire. Elle recommença plusieurs fois, et le laboratoire ne fut plus qu'un tas de ruines brûlantes. Artémis sortit d'entre les décombres et s'avança jusqu'à toucher l'herbe verte.

" Et maintenant, partons à la découverte de ce monde et tâchons de nous y faire une place." dit-elle.

Tout à coup des bruits de moteur lui parvinrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, Artémis découvrit des véhicules militaires. Quatre en fait. Les soldats déocuvrirent le laboratoire 55 en ruines, et la jeune fille devant. Le généralissime était parmi eux.

" Impressionnant. Ils ont réussi finalement." dit-il.

Il darda ensuite son oeil unique sur Artémis.

" Un être humain amélioré, supérieur à la normale." dit-il.

" Vous êtes bien informé vous. Qui êtes-vous ?" répondit Artémis.

" Je suis le général des armées, King Bradley."

" L'armée. Il paraît qu'on m'a conçue parce que vous aviez besoin de mes dons." reprit Artémis.

" En effet. Ces idiots n'ont absolument rien compris à ton potentiel. Moi en revanche, je peux t'aider à le contrôler. Tu pourras nous aider à assurer la paix dans le pays. Si tu nous suis." dit King en lui tendant la main.

Artémis détourna la tête un instant. S'il le disait ... Artémis contrôlait mal ses capacités, tout à l'heure elle avait agi par pur instinct. Et elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Elle marcha jusqu'à lui, mais ne lui prit pas la main.

" Je vous suis. Mais attention, ne jouez pas avec moi où vous le regretterez." dit-elle à côté de lui.

King sourit, et la fit monter dans son camion. Les autre soldats firent de même, et tous retournèrent à Central.


	2. Un nouveau genre d'arme

**Merci à tous pour les reviews. Voilà donc la suite, où l'on voit un peu mieux les capacités d'Artémis.**

* * *

Artémis découvrit le Q.G de Central. Bradley la logea dans une aile à part, arguant que les militaires ici n'étaient pas très civilisés et qu'il valait mieux qu'ils ne la voient pas. Artémis douta de ses paroles. Enfin, elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui, même s'il ne semblait pas net. Artémis avait une grande chambre, une salle de bain pour elle seule, et des toilettes perso. Ca lui convenait, c'était mieux qu'au labo. Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Pride vint la chercher pour commencer son entraînement.

Il avait réservé tout un terrain militaire. Le premier excercice consistait à arrêter divers projectiles. Artémis tendit une main, et stoppa tout les disques habituellement réservés pour le tir. Pride eut un sourire. Voilà qui serait utile. Artémis s'entraînait tous les jours. La jeune fille était à présent capable d'arrêter les balles en plein vol. Même un obus de char ne pouvait l'atteindre.

" Lâchez les chimères." ordonna Pride.

Des cages furent emmenées sur le terrain, et ouvertes avec précaution. De grosses chimères à tête de lion sortirent. Apercevant Artémis, elles se ruèrent vers elle. Celle-ci tendit deux mains auréolées de violet, et les chimères quittèrent le sol. Elles restèrent ainsi suspendues dans le sol. Artémis les sépara, puis les fit se cogner violemment les unes contres les autres.

" Excellent Artémis. Je crois que tu es prête à aller sur le terrain." fit Pride en la rejoignant.

Elle ne répondit pas. Le lendemain elle fut envoyée dans un coin du pays où sévissait un conflit depuis plusieurs semaines. Artémis avait ordre de neutraliser les faction ennemies. Juste avant son intervention, on donna l'ordre aux unités présentes d'évacuer. Parmi celles-ci se trouvait celle de Roy.

" Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi doit-on s'en aller maintenant ?" demanda Roy au général de son unité.

" Je n'en sait pas plus que vous Mustang. Mais les ordres sont les ordres."

Il ordonna le repli, et tous les soldats refluèrent vers leur base temporaire. Personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait. Riza et Jean virent passer une voiture banalisée. Ils échangèrent un regard d'imcompréhension.

" A toi de jouer Artémis." fit Pride dans le véhicule.

" Très bien." répondit la jeune fille.

Elle sortit du véhicule, camouflée sous une cape verte à capuche. Artémis décolla. Elle avait découvert récemment qu'elle pouvait voler, en pensant simplement à se soulever grâce à ses pouvoirs. La jeune fille atterrit derrière les lignes ennemies, sur un toit de maison. Elle leva une main. Une petite boule apparut. Artémis la fit grossir, grossir jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit plus grosse qu'elle. Puis elle la lança sur les gens en bas. Pride observa l'explosion avec une longue-vue. D'autres suivirent, à différents endroits. Cela dura trois bonnes heures avant qu'Artémis ne revienne, avec un colis.

" Excellent. Vraiment très bien pour une première mission." la félicita Pride.

Artémis garda le visage caché sous sa capuche. Le colis qu'elle avait ramené n'était autre que le chef de la révolte, pour l'heure inconscient.

" Puis-je rentrer ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Je t'en prie."

Elle décolla vivement. Quelques instants plus tard, les militaires apprirent l'extraordinaire nouvelle : le chef de la rébellion venait d'être capturé.

" Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Quand et comment l'a-t-on alpagué celui-là ?" s'étonna Breda, les poings sur les hanches.

" Et qui surtout." enchaîna Kain.

" Décidément cette armée est de moins en moins nette." fit Roy en aparté.

Seule Riza l'entendit. Elle approuva intérieurement. Un peu plus tard, Roy décida d'aller jeter un oeil aux lignes ennemies. Il fut accompagné de Jean et Riza. Ils arrivèrent en voiture à mi-chemin entre la base et le champ de bataille, et firent le reste du trajet à pieds.

" Qu'est-ce que ... y'a eu l'apocalypse ici ou quoi ?" s'exclama Jean en découvrant l'étendue des dégâts.

Il ne restait plus que des ruines. Et encore.

" C'est tout comme. Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu causer ça ?" ajouta Roy.

" Des alchimistes d'Etat peut-être." avança Riza.

" Impossible, il n'y avait pas avec nous. A part moi bien sûr." contredit le colonel.

" Alors on dirait bien que l'armée a en sa possession une arme secrète particulièrement puissante." dit Jean.

" Mais pas encombrante. Tout à l'heure on a vu passer une voiture banalisée, juste avant qu'on nous annonce la fin du conflit." reprit Riza.

" Et alors lieutenant ?" demanda Roy.

" Et alors j'en sais rien. Je disais simplement que ça doit être discret."

N'ayant plus rien à faire ici, les trois militaires revinrent à la base. Cette histoire intriguait Roy au plus haut point. Il alla vérifier l'armement. Des fusils, les munitions qui vont avec, des grenades ... rien d'extraordinaire. Le colonel se gratta la tête. Bon sang, ce genre de chose ne passait inaperçu tout de même !

" _Quoique ! Personne n'a vu à quoi cette arme ressemblait. Hawkeye et Havoc ont juste vu une voiture, hors je doute que ce soit ça._" se dit-il.

Les soldats rentrèrent au Q.G en se posant toujours des questions. Ils n'avaient pas fini de s'en poser. Chaque fois que les militaires de Central tombaient sur un os du genre un conflit civil, on ne les y envoyait même plus. Et l'affaire se réglait sans que personne ne sache comment. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'st que cette arme faisait énormément de dégâts. Lors d'une réunion, un général posa la question qui brûlait toutes les lèvres :

" Généralissime, quelle est donc cette nouvelle arme dont dipose l'armée ?"

Bradley regarda un instant le général Hakuro, qui avait fait cette demande.

" Une chose top secrète que vous n'êtes pas autorisé à savoir."

Les généraux se regardèrent. Comment ça ils ne pouvaient pas savoir ?

" Mais ... c'est tout de même une information importante. Nous sommes habilités à la connaître." reprit Hakuro.

" Pas cette fois. Personne ne sait."

Non personne. Même pas ceux qui avait assisté à l'entraînement d'Artémis. Elle avait effacé sa présence de leur mémoire. La jeune fille pourrait se planter devant eux qu'ils ne la reconnaîtrait pas. Comme personne ne connaissait son visage, et grâce à la satisfaction qu'elle apportait à Bradley, elle pouvait se balader dans Central. Il lui arrivait quelque fois de croiser des militaires, et ça la faisait sourire de penser qu'ils ne savaient pas qui elle était. Ce fut au cours d'une de ses balades qu'Artémis croisa Mustang. Le colonel flânait dans les rues de Central à la pause-déjeuner.

Un peu plus loin dans la rue où il circulait, un emménagement avait lieu. Un piano était suspendu à des cordes, et descendait lentement. Complètement perdu dans ses pensées, Roy ne remarqua rien et allait passer en dessous. Sauf que ... les cordes Roy ... regarde les cordes. Paske là, elles vont casser. OH ROY ! LEVE LES YEUX BON SANG ! RO ...

Des cris le tirèrent de ses pensées. Le colonel leva les yeux pour voir l'instrument lui tomber dessus. Le seul réflexe qu'il eut fut de fermer les yeux. Le colonel se sentit projeté, et le piano tomba avec fracas. Roy se redressa, et le vit en morceaux à quelque pas de lui. Sa respiration était saccadée. Il venait de l'échapper de justesse.

" Est-ce que ça va ?" fit une voix féminine.

Roy détourna lentement les yeux du piano qui avait faillit le tuer, et découvrit une jeune fille qui ne devait pas plus de vingt ans. Elle le regardait d'un air serein, deux mèches brunes encadrant sa frimousse. Plutôt mignonne en fait.

" Vous allez bien ?" répéta-t-elle.

" Euh ... je ... je crois."

Artémis l'aida à se relever. Roy vit qu'il faisait une tête de plus qu'elle. Cette dernière remarqua qu'il tremblait. Roy aussi, et il s'empressa de cacher ses mains.

" Merci ... de votre aide." dit-il en reprenant son attitude un peu hautaine.

" Pas de quoi. Mais regardez où vous marchez la prochaine fois." répondit Artémis avant de mordre dans une pomme verte.

" C'est noté." fit-il en regardant à nouveau le piano.

" Je vous raccompagne au Q.G ?" proposa Artémis.

" Qui vous as dit que je travaillais là-bas ?" releva Roy.

" Eh bien, je doute que vous vous trimbaliez en uniforme juste pour le fun."

Roy se traita mentalement d'idiot. Il accepta qu'Artémis le raccompagne. Pendant le trajet, il jeta de temps à autre des petits coups d'oeil à la jeune fille. Elle portait un petit haut parsemé de cerises qui donnait au colonel l'envie de mordre dedans.

Et puis, vu qu'il faisait une tête de plus qu'elle, il avait une bonne vue sur ... _BING_ !

" Aouf !" s'exclama-t-il en se tenant la tête.

" Décidément ! C'est à se demander si vous n'êtes pas mirot !" s'exclama Artémis en se tournant vers lui.

" Nan ! J'y vois bien en temps normal ! Saleté de lampadaire !" répondit Roy.

" _Ouais ben ça t'apprendra à mater mon décolleté._" songea Artémis.

En tant que télépathe, elle avait capté toutes les pensées du brun. Roy la rejoignit, et ils continuèrent leur route. Roy grommela mentalement contre le lampadaire pendant un moment.

" _Y va finir par me hérisser à jurer comme un charretier !_" se dit Artémis.

La grille du Q.G enfin en vue, ce qui permet à Roy de penser à autre chose.

" Est-ce qu'on pourrait se revoir ? Demain à midi par exemple ?" demanda-t-il.

" Si vous y voyez mieux oui. On se retrouvera ici. Au revoir."

" A demain !"

Artémis fit un signe de la main, et partit de l'autre côté. Elle, elle logeait à l'autre bout de la caserne, au troisième étage. La jeune fille entra par la cour arrière, et vola jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Pride arriva l'instant d'après.

" J'ai une mission pour toi. Je voudrais que tu aille me cueillir une bande de trafiquants d'armes." annonça-t-il.

" Bon. Où ça ?" dit-elle.

" Le sous-fifre qu'on a capturé refuse de parler. Mais toi tu saura bien découvrir ses petits secrets." répondit l'homonculus.

" Amenez-le moi on verra bien." répondit Artémis.

Pride ressorti de la chambre, et alla chercher le prisonnier. La jeune fille songea qu'elle ferait pas mal de sonder les pensées de son employeur. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à lui faire confiance. Le généralissime revint avec le prisonnier qu'il balança dans la chambre d'Artémis. Elle le releva avec ses pouvoirs. Le type fut saisi par la couleur lumineuse de ses yeux.

" C'est bon je sais tout." annonça-t-elle en balayant l'air d'une main.

Le prisonnier s'évanouit et tomba par terre. Pride hocha la tête avec satisfaction pendant qu'elle enfilait sa cape verte. Artémis fit s'ouvrir la fenêtre, et sortit vivement. Pendant ce temps, le généralissime traîna le prisonnier jusqu'aux cachots du Q.G.

* * *

" Eh ben celle-là c'est la meilleure !" s'exclama Roy derrière son journal le lendemain.

" Quoi donc ?" demanda Havoc.

" Voilà qu'on nous pique notre boulot." répondit Roy en baissant le papier.

" Comment ça ?" ajouta Breda.

" C'est simple : le gang de trafiquants d'armes qu'on devait démantelé vient d'être arrêté." annonça-t-il.

" Le type d'hier a parlé ?" interrogea Falman.

" Faut croire. Mais ça me semble quand même bizarre. Vu son discours lors de sa capture ..."

" Moi je trouve que c'est plutôt bon pour nous." intervint Riza.

" Ah voui, comme ça on a plus de temps pour la paperasse ! C'est sûr que pour vous c'est tout bénef !" ironisa Roy.

" En attendant, la vôtre s'ennuie sur le bureau." fit remarquer Riza.

"Comptez pas sur moi pour la distraire."

Riza dégaina deux flingues illico presto.

" Pardon ? J'ai pas dû bien comprendre." dit-elle d'un ton glacial.

" Tortionnaire." fit-il entre ses dents et le plus doucement possible.

Roy attrapa un dossier et l'ouvrit.

" Votre stylo. Ce sera tout même plus pratique pour écrire." reprit Riza en lui tendant un stylo.

Roy le prit comme si ça pouvait lui salir les doigts.

" Oubliez pas d'enlever le capuchon surtout."

Roy leva les yeux vers elle. Riza lui adressa un sourire qui dura dix secondes et tourna les talons. Roy secoua légèrement la tête, et fit sauter le bouchon du stylo avec le pouce.

" Allez-y colonel, ça ne mords pas." reprit Riza penchée sur ses propres dossiers.

" Non mais vous oui je suppose. Hayate déteint sur vous on dirait." lança-t-il.

Riza releva la tête et le regarda. Roy lui se tourna et regarda le mur. Riza soupira. Serait-ce mal de lui loger une balle quelque part ?

" Faites votre travail avant que je m'énerve." dit-elle entre ses dents.

La pendule sonna.

" Oh il est midi ! C'est la pause-déjeuner ! A tout à l'heure !" s'exclama Roy en sortant du bureau comme une flèche.

" COLONEL ! Revenez ici tout de suite !" s'exclama Riza en se levant à son tour.

Les soldats dans le couloir virent passer une ogive brune, suivie par une furie blonde. Roy sortit du Q.G et trouva Artémis. Il lui attrapa le poignet et l'entraîna.

" Mais !" s'exclama-t-elle.

" Courez si vous tenez à la vie !" répondit Roy.

Riza arriva dehors. Roy avait filé.

" Et merde !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle rentra dans le Q.G en soupirant. Roy lui s'arrêta quand il jugea être suffisamment loin de la caserne.

" C'qui se passe ?" demanda Artémis.

" Oh euh rien. Juste un problème de ... papiers."

Artémis n'y comprenait rien. Roy lui tenait toujours la main, et l'emmena à un petit restaurant où ils déjeunèrent en terrasse.

" Au fait, je ne connais pas votre prénom." fit Roy.

" Artémis. Et vous ?"

" Roy Mustang."

Ils bavardèrent gaiement durant tout le repas. En rentrant, ils croisèrent l'Ultimate Alchemist, autrement dit Edward.

" Tiens salut Ed. Comment va-tu ?" demanda Roy.

" Bien. Et vous-même ? " sourit le blond.

" Aussi. Voilà Artémis. Artémis je te présente Edward Elric, l'Ultimate Alchemist." répondit Roy.

La jeune fille fut saisie par les yeux d'or d'Ed. Lui aussi faisait une fixation sur elle. Roy remarqua leur arrêt sur image, et sourit. Assisterait-il à un coup de foudre ?

" Bon, je resterais bien bavarder avec toi Ed, mais ma pause déjeuner se termine. Je dois rentrer." annonça-t-il.

" Hein ? Oh ben je vais venir, je dois aller remettre un rapport." fit Ed en émergeant.

" Oui je sais, à moi."

Tous trois prirent le chemin du Q.G. Artémis les laissa à la grille. Roy et Edward lui dirent au revoir, et rentrèrent. Ed donna son rapport à Mustang en chemin, puis décida d'aller prendre le soleil sur le toit. Tout à coup, une porte s'ouvrit avec violence.

" VOUS ! AU BOULOT !" cria Riza.

Roy pâlit comme un linge, et échappa son rapport. En voyant sa subordonnée dans un état de rage intense, il fut pris de panique. D'autant plus qu'elle brandissait un 22 long rifle. Tous les militaires présents décampèrent, y comrpis Roy.

" EEEEEDWAAAAAARD !" hurla-t-il en courant.

Ce dernier regarda en bas pour un Mustang poursuivi par une Hawkeye furax. Le jeune homme soupira, et se lança dans le vide. Il attrapa Roy par la veste et l'emema haut dans le ciel.

" Dans quelle cacaterie vous êtes-vous encore fourré ?" demanda-t-il.

" A ton avis ? Pour que Riza soit aussi en rogne ce ne peut être que pour des dossiers." répondit Mustang.

" La routine quoi." soupira Ed en le posant sur le toit.

" Vi. Merci du coup de main." fit Roy en s'asseyant dos à une cheminée.

" Pas de quoi. Mais elle va vous attendre au tournant." répondit Ed en s'installant à son tour.

" Je sais je sais." soupira Roy.

" Si je peux vous donner un conseil, essayez un bouquet de roses et des excuses. Puis mettez-vous au boulot. Ca devrait passer." conseilla Ed en croisant les jambes.

" Tu crois ?"

L'Ultimate haussa les épaules. Ils restèrent là jusqu'au soir. Ed transmuta un bouquet de roses rouges, puis déposa Roy. Quand Riza ouvrit la porte, elle se trouva le nez dans les roses.

" Je suis vraiment désolé lieutenant. Je me mets au travail tout de suite." fit Roy avec une voix d'enfant.

Riza était tellement surprise par les fleurs qu'elle en oublia sa colère. D'autant plus que son supérieur s'attela à sa tâche d'un air déterminé. Riza soupira et ferma la porte du bureau. Roy la regarda avec une mine de bébé.

" Vous me pardonnez Riza ?" demanda-t-il avec la voix assortie à son expression.

Elle le regarda en plissant les yeux.

" S'il vous plaaaaaiiiiit !"

Comment résiter à tant de charme. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira.

" Bon d'accord. Mais ne recommencez pas sinon je vous plombe."

" Merchiii !" sourtit-il comme un gosse.

Riza ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son charme enfantin. Elle se rassit pour continuer son travail. Quand ils eurent fini, Roy attrapa son manteau et donna le sien à sa subordonnée. Elle le ramena chez lui.

" A demain !" dit-il en lui faisant une bise.

Riza rougit, et en oublia de lui dire au revoir. Puis elle laissa tomber sa tête sur le volant.

" Y m'énerve ! Y me fait toujours craquer." dit-elle.

Elle releva la tête avec un soupir, et s'en alla.


	3. Clones en série

**Bon**, **je vous mets la suite de ma fic, en espérant qu'il y aura du monde pour la lire. SIOUPLAAAIIIIIIT !!!!! Ici, les militaires vont avoir un sacré choc. Que va faire l'armée ensuite ?**

* * *

Edward et Artémis se revirent plusieurs fois, et devinrent rapidement inséparables. Naturellement, Roy ne manquait pas de chambrer le petit. ( _Ed : QWA ? Moi : détends-toi ! Chez moi c'est affectueux ! Ed : ah bon. Ca va alors.)_

Artémis préféra cacher cette relation à Pride. Quoique si jamais il osait lui interdire de le revoir lui ou Roy, ça allait barder grave. Nanméoh. La jeune fille ne se doutait cependant pas une seconde de ce que préparait le chef des armées.

Celui-ci était très satisfait des prestations d'Artémis, et songeait souvent qu'il était bien dommage que ce soit le seul clone existant. Dante avait été mise au courant de l'existence d'une arme secrète chez les militaires. Elle interrogea l'homonculus à ce sujet. Pride ne fut pas ravi de la mettre au courant, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

" Un clone ? Ca alors ! Et elle possède de puissants pouvoirs psychiques dis-tu. Intéressant." dit Dante.

Bradley n'aima pas du tout la lueur qui alluma les prunelle de son maître. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien : c'était celle de l'avidité.

" _Oh non ma poulette. Cette fois il est hors de question que tu me piques mes idées. C'est mon arme je la garde._" songea-t-il.

Lui qui était l'orgueil incarné ne pouvait tolérer pareil affront. Pride avait des projets en cours, et il n'allait pas laisser cette antiquité lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. L'entretien avec son maître terminé, il retourna au Q.G.

* * *

De leur côté, Artémis et Edward se promenaient dans Central. Comme ils se frôlaient souvent la main, Ed finit par prendre celle d'Artémis. Tous deux rougirent à ce contact. 

" Alors comme ça Ed, tu as atteint le stade ultime de l'achimie ?" dit-elle pour cesser de prendre des couleurs.

" Oui. En fait, c'est un stade que personne ne peut atteindre en principe. Mais mon père m'a ouvert la voie, apparemment j'y étais destiné." répondit le blond.

Artémis hocha la tête. Ed lui posa alors des questions sur elle. Zut ! Qu'allait-elle pouvoir répondre ? Si elle lui avouait ce qu'elle était en réalité, sûr qu'il prendrait ses jambes à son cou.

" J'ai grandi dans un laboratoire avec mes parents. Je ne suis pas souvent sortie, alors dès que j'ai pu je suis partie. Faire ma propre vie." dit-elle.

" Oh. Et quel âge as-tu ?" demanda Edward.

" Vingt ans."

" Moi j'en ai dix-neuf. Tiens tu veux une glace ?" proposa le blondinet.

" D'accord !"

Artémis n'en avait jamais mangé, mais elle trouva ça délicieux. Elle ne dit pas à son ami que ça lui était inconnu dix minutes plus tôt. Ensuite, Ed l'amena au parc. Artémis s'allongea sur l'herbe verte et inspira une bonne bouffée d'air avec bonheur. Le soleil lui caressait le visage. Edward s'assit, et la contempla avec un sourire. Elle avait un visage adorable. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient épars autour de sa tête, la rendant encore plus belle.

Ed soupira légèrement. Artémis ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Qu'il était mignon quand même. Et il avait de ces yeux ! Elle eut envie de lui caresser le visage, et de passer la main dans ses cheveux blonds. Ils se regardèrent comme ça un moment.

" Bon, je ... je vais devoir rentrer. Mustang m'a parlé d'une mission où il faudra que je sois." annonça Ed d'un air triste.

" Ah. S'il le faut." dit Artémis en se relevant.

Tous deux quittèrent le parc main dans la main. Ils se quittèrent à l'entrée du Q.G. Ed se rendit dans le bureau de Roy.

" Ah te voilà Ultimate. Nous avons du boulot pour toi." dit Roy.

Edward écouta les instructions de son supérieur. Artémis de son côté, écouta celles de Pride. Puis chacun partit de son côté accomplir sa mission. Le temps passa. Un matin, l'équipe de Roy reçut l'ordre d'enquêter sur un laboratoire censé avoir été détruits quelque mois plus tôt. Edward les accompagna.

Effectivement, le laboratoire 55 ainsi qu'il se nommait était intact. Or sur les photos que Roy possédait, il était en ruines. Personne n'avait jamais su pourquoi. Un des fleurons de la science de Central détruit d'un coup, sans qu'on daigne mener une enquête pour en connaître les raisons, c'atit pour le moins étrange.

Les militaires entrèrent dans le labo. Il paraissait désert. L'équipe progressa dans le silence. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle où se trouvaient divers cylindre. Fuery alla voir dans le fonds. Quelques uns semblaient contenir des créatures. Il s'en approcha et poussa un cri.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe sergent ?" demanda Roy.

" Re ... regardez !" bredouilla Kain en montrant le contenu d'un des cylindres.

Roy leva les yeux, et son coeur manqua trois battements. Dans le cylindre se tenait ... lui. Ou plutôt sa copie conforme.

" Mon dieu." souffla Jean.

Ils observèrent les cylindres. Ils contenaient chacun une personne, qu'ils connaissaient. Tous dans la position foetale. Roy s'approcha de son clone. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, le faisant sursauter. Les yeux du clone virèrent au rouges, et des flammes apparurent. Riza tira le colonel en arrière. Le tube de verre explosa. Il fut suivit par les autres. Les soldats et Ed regardèrent les clones se mettre debout.

" Mais ... mais ..." bafouilla Kain.

" C'est pas vrai ! Il y a moi, Kimblee, Armstrong, Marcoh, Ed, Al, et ..." dit Roy ahuri.

" Maître Izumi !" compléta Ed.

Les clones les regardaient le visage impassible. Puis celui d'Izumi se regarda, pour constater que ni elle ni les autres n'avaient de vêtements. Ses yeux prirent alors une teinte blanche, une lumière passa sur elle et ses compagnons et ils eurent ainsi des vêtements.

" Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" fit Jean.

" Vous n'auriez pas dû venir ici." entendirent-ils.

Ils se tounèrent d'un même mouvement pour découvrir Artémis.

" Artémis ? Comment est-tu arrivée jusque là ?" demanda Edward.

" Et pourquoi aussi." ajouta Roy.

" Vous la connaissez ?" demanda Riza.

Les yeux de la jeune fille prirent une teinte violette quelques secondes. Les clones s'avancèrent et se placèrent derrière elle.

" Je crois qu'il est temps de vous dire la vérité. Je suis en fait comme eux, c'est-à-dire un clone. Ici c'est le laboratoire où j'ai été conçue, à partir des meilleures cellules de dizaines d'individus. Les scientifiques m'ont donné des pouvoirs psychiques assez puissants. Leur but c'était de créer une arme d'un genre nouveau. La fameuse arme secrète de l'armée, c'était moi. En lisant les pensées de votre généralissime, j'ai découvert qu'il a décidé de se constituer une armée de clones. Vous en voyez le résultat : les meilleurs alchimistes ont donc été dupliqués." expliqua Artémis.

En parlant elle avait désigné les personnes derrière elle.

" Une armée de clones ?" répéta Jean.

" C'est ça. Et ces clones sont plus puissants que les originaux. Vous feriez mieux de partir, ils savent que vous êtes là."

Une alarme retentit à la fin de sa phrase. Artémis fit s'ouvrir une fenêtre, puis décolla en embarquant les clones. Les militaires étaient sous le choc, et ne pensèrent pas à décamper. Les vigiles arrivèrent, tenant des chimères en laisse.

Riza eut le réflexe de dégainer, mais les gardiens la mirent en joue. Ils lâchèrent les chimères. Roy claqua des doigts et les consuma. Edward créa une bulle d'or enveloppant tout le monde. Il tendit une main, et creusa un trou béant à la place de la fenêtre par laquelle ils se sauvèrent.

" J'arrive pas à croire qu'on aie pu me cloner." fit Roy.

" Et moi donc ! Mon maître, mon petit frère, même Kimblee a été dupliqué." ajouta Ed.

" Comme si un seul exemplaire ne suffisait pas." fit Breda.

Tous acquiescèrent. Edward ramena la petite troupe au Q.G par la voie des airs. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de toute cette histoire.

* * *

De son côté, Artémis et les clones atterrirent à l'autre bout du laboratoire, où les attendait Pride. Il observa les clones d'un air satisfait. Artémis se garda bien de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle ne savait pas encore si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, et était venue par curiosité. A présent, elle n'était plus la seule du genre. Le généralissime la chargea de l'instruction des nouveaux clones. 

Comme Artémis l'avait pensé, ils étaient bien plus fort que le modèle. En effet, aucun n'avait besoin de cercle de transmutation. Les mois passèrent pendant lesquels la team Mustang n'entendit plus parler des clones. Edward était triste depuis quelque temps. Il était pour le moment chez Winry. L'Ultimate avait informé son maître et son frère de leur duplication.

" Un clone. J'ai un clone dans la nature !" avait fait Izumi en apprenant la nouvelle.

" Elle vous ressemble trait pour trait, mais en plus forte question alchimie. Elle n'a pas même pas claqué des mains pour transmuter des vêtements, ni même de matière. Enfin si, elle l'a fait à partir du sol." avait ajouté Ed.

Al entra dans la chambre, où son frère était accoudé à la fenêtre. Le brun avait compris que son aîné pensait à une certaine jeune fille. Winry rejoignit Al. Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis s'avancèrent.

" Hé nii-san. Tu viens, mamie Pinako a fait une tarte aux pommes pour dessert ce soir." annonça Al.

" Pas faim."

Hou ! Ed qui n'avait pas faim, ça voulait qu'il allait vraiment pas bien.

" Allez viens, faut bien que tu mange." dit Winry d'une voix douce, limite tendre.

Al tiqua. Ah oui c'est vrai. Leur amie d'enfance craquait pour Edward. Seul souci, il semblait en aimer une autre.

" Non, je suis préoccupé par cette histoire de clones. Si l'armée en fait des armes, ça risque de faire encore plus de guerres." dit Ed en se retournant.

" Mais que veux-tu qu'on y fasse ? Nous ne sommes pas assez forts." dit Al.

" Moi si. Je trouverais bien le moyen d'empêcher des conflits."

Al et Winry échangèrent un regard. Ca pouvait marcher. Le lendemain, Ed retrouva la team Mustang. Roy aussi était préoccupé par cette affaire. D'ailleurs, Marcoh et Armstrong étaient là. Roy leur avait appris la nouvelle.

" C'est inadmissible ! La famille Armstrong ne peut pas servir pour des expériences. Nous sommes ..." dit le major.

" Oui on sait ! Ca ne nous plaît pas à nous non plus." coupa Roy.

" Que peut-on faire ? Ces clones doivent bien gardés, et s'ils sont plus forts que nous on aura du mal à les arrêter." dit Marcoh.

" On peut peut-être leur parler. Ce sont des êtres humains après tout." avança Ed.

" Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer. Si on arrive à les trouver. Le labo 55 a fermé." informa Roy.

" Colonel ! Y'a un problème dans à l'Est du pays. On devrait aller voir." fit Fuery en faisant irruption dans le bureau.

Roy regarda Edward, qui comprit aussitôt le message. Tous descendirent dans la cours. Là, ils se rassemblèrent autour d'Ed, qui les enferma dans sa sphère. Il décolla ensuite, direction l'Est.

" C'est ... impressionnant Edward." fit Marcoh mal à l'aise.

" N'est-ce pas ? J'ai un peu de mal à m'y faire moi." dit Riza, à côté de Roy.

Lui seul affichait un calme olympien, ayant déjà volé avec Ed. L'Ultimate était au centre de la bulle, et volait particulièrement vite. Le voyage fut rapide. Ils aperçurent bientôt un champ de bataille. Ed se posa et libéra ses passagers.

" Tiens tiens ! Mustang and co qui débarque." fit une voix que Roy détestait.

" Kimblee." dit-il.

Tout à coup une explosion retentit tout près. Kimblee se retourna, et découvrit alors son clone qui sortait, accompagné de celui de Roy. Il en restat bouche bée.

" Mais ... t'es qui toi ?" demanda-t-il.

" Ben ça se voit non ? Je suis Kimblee II et voici mon pote Roy II." répondit le clone.

" MON POTE ?" s'exclamèrent Roy et Kimblee.

" Salut. " dit Roy II en levant deux doigts.

Les clones avaient un look similaire : pantalon et haut noirs sans manches. Roy II avait des mitaines, une chaîne autour du cou, et Kimblee II un bandana dans les cheveux ainsi que deux morceaux de tissus aux poignets.

" Bon, on resterait bien faire connaissance mais on a du boulot. On y va Kim ?" fit Roy II.

" Ouais j'arrive. A plus !"

Le soldats les regardèrent s'éloigner les yeux hors de la tête. Roy et Kimblee amis ... whoâh ! Roy décida de voir un peu mieux les capacités de son double.

Kimblee le suivit et Ed aussi. Roy II leva les mains vers un tank, et une énorme gerbe de feu consumma le char. Kimblee II tendit les bras en l'air, et une multitude de petites boules rouges auréolées de noir apparurent. Il les envoya sur un groupe de gens. Une série de détonnation s'ensuivit.

" Eh ben ! Je dois dire que je m'impressionne !" fit Kimblee.

Roy plissa les yeux. Evidemment, dès que quelque chose sautait ça l'intéressait. Les deux clones se retrouvèrent soudain encerclés. Mais ça n'eut pas l'air de les inquiéter. Roy II en balaya une moitié et Kimblee II l'autre en un rien de temps.

Il ne resta bientôt plus aucun ennemi.

" Incroyable. Ils ont réglé une affaire à eux deux alors que normalement il aurait fallut un bataillon." dit Roy.

Les deux clones revinrent vers eux.

" Z'êtes encore là ? " sourit Roy II.

" Ben euh ..." fit Ed.

Kimblee II tendit une main au-dessus d'eux. Un rayon jaillit, pour fare exploser un sniper ennemi. Son original siffla d'admiration.

" Bon nous on rentre." reprit Kimblee II en s'étirant.

" Hé j'ai une idée ! Si on allait en boîte avec les autres ce soir ?" proposa Roy II.

" Ah oui tiens ! Cest une bonne idée ça !" sourit son ami clone.

Les deux clones s'éloignèrent en continuant à bavarder gaiement, laissant les deux soldats et Ed complètement ahuris. Le soir venu, toute la troupe ne put s'empêcher d'aller faire un tour dans les boîtes de Central pour tenter de retrouver les autres clones. Ils les trouvèrent dans un club en plein air. Ed et Kimblee faillirent avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant Izumi II et Kimblee II danser ensemble de manière assez suggestive. Armstrong étudiait son clone qui papotait avec celui d'Al.

Artémis elle, dansait avec celui d'Edward. Ce dernier remarqua son modèle un peu plus loin, et le désigna à son amie. Edward croisa son regard. Son clone vint à sa rencontre suivi d'Artémis.

" Salut ! Moi c'est Edward II comme tu t'en doute. Ravi de faire ta connaissance." diti-il en lui tendant la main.

Edward la serra un peu décontenancé.

" Bonsoir Artémis." dit-il ensuite.

Les autres clones les virent et allèrent les rejoindre. Armstrong fit ainsi connaissance avec son clone, et Ed avec celui de son petit frère. Il manqua de s'étrangler en voyant Kimblee II tenir le clone de son maître par la taille.

" Alors vous êtes venus vous éclater aussi, ou c'est pour nous espionner ?" lança-t-il avec un sourire.

" Oh ? Y'a pas mon original ? Dommage, j'aurais voulu la voir." fit Izumi II.

" Ben regarde-toi dans une glace." lança Roy II.

" Hin hin hin !"

" Moi aussi j'aurais voulu voir le mien. Enfin passons. Vous venez danser ?" proposa Al II.

_Euuuh_ fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. Les clones eurent les yeux en billes, puis se regardèrent avec un air malicieux. Roy II attrapa alors Riza par le poignet, Al II prit Havoc, Ed II Breda et Fuery, Kimblee II son original et Roy, Arsmtrong II prit Falman et son modèle, et enfin Artémis attrapa l'Ultimate.

Les clones entraînèrent tout le monde sur la piste et commencèrent à danser. Un peu décontenancé au départ, les soldats finirent par se laisser entraîner par la musique. Riza se trouva merveilleusement bien dans les bras de Roy II, même si ce n'était pas vraiment son colonel.

" Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?" demanda Artémis à Edward.

" De quoi ?"

" De ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité à mon sujet."

" Non. Je te comprends très bien, c'est vrai que c'est pas évident."

Un éclat de rire attira leur attention. Riza avait la tête en bas, et avait les joues roses. Roy les observa perplexe : si on lui avait dit qu'il ferait rire sa subordonnée comme ça ...

" _Ce n'est pas moi, mais ma copie._" se corrigea-t-il.

Kimblee était perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là en boîte ? En tout cas il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son clone qui ne quittait pas celui d'Izumi. Elle dansait fichtrement bien mine de rien. Mais le pire était de le voir ami avec Mustang. Ca ça l'écoeurait. Le vrai Roy semblait en penser autant.

Ils sortirent de boîte vers quatre heures du matin. Roy II et Ed II dansaient en marchant. Artémis et le vrai Ed se tenaient la main. Soudain, les clones s'arrêtèrent.

" Nous allons vous laisser là." fit Artémis.

" C'était sympa cette soirée, faudra faire ça plus souvent." décréta Al II.

" Clair ! Mais invitez donc mon modèle et celui d'Al la prochaine fois." fit Izumi II enlacée par Kimblee II.

Les militaires ne répondirent pas, un peu beaucoup perdus.

" Allez, on s'appelle hein !" lança Ed II.

Ils se rassemblèrent autour d'Artémis.

" Bienvenue à bord de clone airlines. Veuillez attacher vos cheveux le décollage est imminent." fit Roy II avec une voix efféminée.

" Tu fais une hôtesse du tonnerre Roy. Peut avoir un whisky steup ?" demanda Kimblee II.

" Non t'as assez bu." répondit Izumi II.

" Meuh non ! Juste un verre ou deux !" répondit le clone avec un air innocent.

" Ouais, c'était des bouteilles d'un demi-litre." sourit Armstrong II.

" Allez, taisez-toi on décolle !" clama Artémis.

" SAAAAALUUUUUT !" claironnèrent-ils aux militaires.

Artémis décolla avec les clones. Roy II fit un bruit d'avion.

" Vous croyez qu'on va se réveiller bientôt ?" demanda Havoc.

" Non." répondit Edward.

Ils restèrent là à regarder en l'air encore cinq bonnes minutes, avant qu'Ed ne se décide à ramener tout le monde sauf Kimblee. Lui il rentrerait tout seul. Oh mais.


	4. Clones Vs Homonculus

**Pompompom !** **Voilà la suite de ma fic, mise un peu tard parce que cette semaine je finis mon boulot à 20h. Jeudi vendredi je suis en congé, donc j'en profiterais pour avancer la nouvelle. Wai déjà. C'est ça les pros XD ! **

* * *

Pride arriva dans la salle de repos des clones. Ed, Al, Marcoh et Arsmtrong II jouaient aux cartes, et Izumi II bouquinait.

" Il est où Roy ?" demanda Kimblee II en déboulant torse nu et les cheveux détachés.

" Dehors, il joue avec Artémis." répondit Izumi II.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre sans quitter on livre des yeux. Roy II passa alors avec Artémis comme une flèche.

" WOOOAAAAAIIIIS !!" s'exclama-t-il.

" M'a encore piqué une chemise, je vais le bousiller s'il continue comme ça." fit Kimblee II en s'approchant de la fenêtre.

" Ben t'as qu'à faire pareil, on verra bien lequel va s'arrêter en premier." intervint Ed II.

" ROOOYYY !" hurla Kimble II.

" Ouiiiii ?" demanda le clone tête en bas, les bras ballants.

" T'as pas bientôt fini de me piquer mes fringues ? J'ai plus rien à me mettre ! " s'exclama son ami.

" Bé ..."

" C d e f." lança Al II.

" Bravo Al ! Tu connais ton alphabet c'est bien ! " répliqua Roy II.

" Bon rends-moi ma chemise toi." reprit le clone de Kimblee.

" Mais oh ! Attends un peu je vais me balader torse poil !"

" Rien à foutre ! Aboule !"

" Bon bon d'accord."

Artémis remit Roy II à l'endroit et le fit entrer. Le clone alla dans sa chambre se changer, et ramena la chemise à Kimblee II. Pride avait son oeil unique en bille. Ils étaient si différents des originaux caractériellement parlant, que c'en était dérangeant. Artémis entra à son tour, ayant senti la présence de Pride.

" Tu voulais quelque chose ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Mission." fut la seule chose que Pride parvint à dire.

Il tendit un dossier à Artémsi, et sortit.

" On va aller prendre l'air alors." fit Armstrong II en posant ses cartes.

" On dirait bien." soupira Izumi II en rangeant son livre.

" De quoi s'agit-il ?" demanda Al II.

" Il veut qu'on aille choper des fugitifs. De dangereux alchimistes." répondit Artémis.

Les autres clones se penchèrent par-dessus son épaule.

" Pas besoin d'y aller tous quoi." fit Kimblee II.

" Non. J'irais avec Izumi."

Artémis referma le dossier, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre accompagnée du clone d'Izumi. Toutes deux s'envolèrent.

* * *

Entre-temps, Roy et son équipe avaient eux aussi été informé de l'évasion des détenus. Préférant agir plutôt que d'être mis à l'écart par les clones, ils s'étaient lancé à leur poursuite. Pour le moment, ils avaient réussi à les coincer dans une ruelle. Edward tendit les mains et les enferma dans la pierre.

" Bien joué Ultimate." fit Roy en approchant.

" Ne criez pas victoire trop tôt, il en manque encore deux." répondit Ed.

" Non plus maintenant !" fit une voix derrière.

Artémis et Izumi II arrivèrent, en traînant les deux autres fugitifs. Artémis fit un clin d'oeil à Ed, qui lui sourit.

" Merci, mais on ne vous pas demandé votre aide." lança Roy.

" Nous non plus. C'était notre tâche de les capturer." répliqua Izumi II.

" Peu importe. L'essentiel est qu'on les aie arrêtés." intervint Artémis.

" Ouais. Allez, on vous les laisse." reprit le clone d'Izumi en laissant choir son prisonnier.

Ed était mal à l'aise devant elle. Elle ressemblait peut-être à son maître, mais elle n'avait pas du tout le même caractère. Ni le même style d'ailleurs. Izumi II portait un jean taille basse ainsi qu'un débardeur.

" Allez Izou, on remballe." lança Artémis.

Le clone d'Izumi se plaça à côté d'elle, et fit un signe la main à Roy et Ed avant de décoller. Lorsqu'elles revinrent, les clones n'avaient pas bougé ou presque.

" Vous avez fait vite." constata Roy II.

" On a été aidées par ton modèle et celui d'Ed II." expliqua Izumi II.

" Où est le grand gana ?" demanda Artémis.

" Bradley ? Dans son bureau." répondit Kimblee II.

Elle hocha la tête. Puisqu'elle avait un peu de temps libre, elle pourrait aller voir Edward. Elle sortit donc de la salle de repos, et envoya un message télépathique à Ed. Il la retrouva à l'extérieur, et l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

" Au fait, je t'ai jamais dit que je volais moi aussi." annonça-t-il.

" C'est vrai ?" s'étonna Artémis.

" Hm hm. Que dirait-tu d'un petit vol en tandem ?" proposa le blond.

Pour toute réponse, Artémis décolla. Ed la rejoignit dans les airs. Ils survolèrent la ville un moment. Puis ils se pourchassèrent à tour de rôle, ou se tournaient autour, le tout en s'élevant toujours plus haut. Ed finit par atrraper Artémis, qu'il maintint contre lui. Il approcha son visage du sien, et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille.

Artémis se renversa, et tout en répondant à son baiser les fit plonger en bas tête la première. Ils chutèrent longtemps, avant qu'elle n'opère une vrille qui les remit à l'endroit. Ed la relâcha, l'embrassa sur le front et ils continuèrent leur vol main dans la main. Ils parlèrent des différences de caractère entre les clones et les originaux.

" Ah bon ? Roy et Kimblee ne s'entendent pas ?" s'étonna Artémis.

" Ils ne peuvent pas se voir."

" Ben nous c'est les boute-en-train de la bande. Et ils sont copains comme cochons."

Ed sourit. C'état marrant quand même.

* * *

Pride de son côté, était en entretien avec son maître.

" Tu as créé d'autres clones sans m'en parler." reprocha Dante.

" Je ne vois pas en quoi cela aurait pu gêner votre projet maître." répondit Pride.

" Bien sûr que si ! Ils le contrarient grandement même. Tes clones coupent l'herbe sous le pied aux homonculus."

" Bien. Je veillerais à ce que ça ne reproduise plus."

" Inutile. J'enverrais les autres s'occuper de ces répliques." annonça Dante.

Pride salua et quitta la demeure. L'homonculus pesta intérieurement. Si elle croyait pouvoir l'empêcher de créer son armée, elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au talon. Les clones avaient fait leurs preuves en tant que soldats, il allait pouvoir lancer la fabrication en série. Que les autres homonculus viennent, ses clones les vaincraient sans problème. Enfin, mieux valait les avertir quand même.

Dante avait fait appeler les autres péchés, et les avait informé de la situation.

" La vache ! Comme si un seul Full Metal nabot n'était pas suffisant !" commenta Envy.

" La bonne nouvelle, c'est que tu pourra le tabasser deux fois plus longtemps." dit Lust.

Envy sourit à cette pensée. Ca pouvait être amusant. Les homonculus quittèrent donc le manoir de Dante.

Pride débarqua chez les clones sans frapper comme à son habitude.

" Je voulais vous dire que vous pourriez avoir de la visite. Un groupe d'individus se faisant appeler les homonculus prévoit d'attaquer le Q.G. Soyez donc prêts à nous défendre."lança-t-il sans préambule.

" Bon d'accord." dit Armstrong II.

Bradley tourna les talons et partit comme il était venu.

" Tu as l'air songeuse, Artémis." fit Marcoh II.

" Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Le chef n'est pas net avec nous. Il nous demande d'attaquer des homonculus." dit-elle.

" Et alors ?" fit Kimblee II.

" Alors, je trouve ça étrange sachant que c'en est un lui-même."

" Oh ? Sérieux ?" fit Al II.

Artémis hocha la tête en assentiment.

" Vous croyez que nos originaux le savent ?" demanda Izumi II.

" Je ne pense pas." répondit Marcoh II.

" On devrait peut-être le leur dire dans ce cas." avança Roy II.

" Occupons-nous déjà des autres." dit Artémis en se levant.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, et les fit sortir. La jeune fille comptait bien attaquer la première. Le groupe de clones croisa celui des homonculus près du parc. Chacun s'arrêta à bonne distance.

" Eh ben ! Ils sont très réussis !" fit Envy.

" On peut pas en dire autant de vous." lança Marcoh II.

" T'inquiètes mon bonhomme ! On aussi s'occuper de ton look."siffla Wrath.

" Commence par déjà par te couper les cheveux, t'auras moins l'air d'un saule pleureur." répliqua Roy II.

" Ca suffit ! On est pas dans un salon, et j'ai envie de casser du clone !" reprit Envy en faisant craquer son poing.

" Bon si tu insiste ... prem's !" fit Izumi II.

Des éclairs jaillirent en rafale d'on ne sait où, et percutèrent violemment les homonculus.

" Deuze !" lança Armstrong II.

Il claqua des doigts, et des pylônes de pierres faillirent écraser les homonculus. Sloth se changea en tornade d'eau et fonça.

" Bon ben troize !" dit Roy II en tendant une main.

Il lança une véritable tornade de feu qui fit s'assécher Sloth. Marcoh II transmuta des pics de cristal acérés qui allèrent clouer Gluttony qui arrivait au grand galop. Ed II continua la danse en faisant apparaître un multitude d'étoiles métalliques.

Les cinq péchés se rendirent compte que les clones étaient plus puissants qu'il n'y paraissait. Artémis souleva Envy à distance, et le fit crier de douleur avant de le balancer comme un tas de chiffons. Lust se fit exploser les mains par le clone de Kimblee, et celui d'Al l'emprisonna dans du métal. Lui et Ed II agissait principalement sur cette matière. Wrath avait maille à partir avec Armstrong II qui ne tarda pas à l'embrocher.

" KIMBLEE DERRIERE TOI !" hurla Roy II.

" Oups !" fit le clone en évitant de peu la mâchoire de Gluttony.

L'homonculus de la gourmandise fut ensuite calciné par Roy II.

" Tu m'as sauvé la vie mon vieux ! Je te remercie." fit son ami.

" Ca été un vrai plaisir Kim ! Je sais qu'à ma place tu ..."

" HAYYAAAAAH " s'exclama Envy derrière lui.

Kimblee II l'explosa en plein vol.

" ... en aurait fait autant !" acheva Roy II en serrant la main du clone.

Les homonculus se reconstituèrent un par un.

" Vous êtes coriaces." sourit Envy.

" N'est-ce pas ?" répondit Artémis.

" Mais il en faut davantage pour nous vaincre." dit Lust.

" Pas de problème ! Perso je n'ai fait que m'échauffer." répondit Izumi II en levant les mains.

" On peut passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant ?" ajouta Marcoh II.

Les péchés bouillirent de rage. Tous ensemble ils se ruèrent vers les clones, qui les regardèrent venir en souriant d'un air tranquille. Les homonculus percutèrent de plein fouet le champ de force d'Artémis. Elle les souleva ensuite, puis les autres clones lancèrent une attaque tous en même temps.

" Encore raté !" ironisa Envy en revenant à la vie.

" Que tu crois. Tant qu'il te reste des pierres rouges dans le bide, tu ne peux pas mourir. Mais là, on a dû en faire fondre quelques unes déjà." ironisa Ed II.

" Autrement dit plus vous insistez ..." reprit Marcoh II en les écrasant avec une énorme boule de cristal.

" Plus on vous tuera jusqu'à vous ne ne puissiez plus ressusciter." conclut Kimblee II en les refaisant exploser.

Un à un, chaque fois qu'ils se reconstituaient les clones les faisaient mourir. Artémis leur balança une foultitude de boules d'énergie et de rayons qui les faisaient valser comme des quilles. Ils se débrouillaient pour ne pas leur laisser le temps de réagir. Comme ils étaient huit contre cinq ça marchait, il suffisait d'attaquer à tour de rôle. Et puis, ils n'avaient pas besoin de cercle.

" Tiens ? Serait-on à court de pierres rouges ?" fit Al II en voyant les homonculus tenir à peine sur leur jambes.

" Et je parie que vous n'avez même pas pensé à en prendre. C'est ballot ça !" ajouta Armstrong II.

" Tant pis pour vous !" conclut Artémis.

Elle fit apparaître une grosse boule violette qu'elle leur lança. Les homonculus moururent donc pour la dernière fois. Il ne resta qu'un cratère à l'endroit où se trouvaient. Leur mission accomplie, les clones rentrèrent au Q.G. Pride sourit d'orgueil en les voyant revenir tous les huit.

" Dites, je sais pas vous mais moi je suis pas très d'accord pour qu'on se mette à nous fabriquer comme ça en plusieurs exemplaires. On est pas des objets." fit Artémis.

" Bin ... c'est vrai que plusieurs Al ou autre serait dérangeant. J'ai déjà un jumeau et ça me suffit." répondit Al II.

" Puis déjà que nos jumeaux en question ont dû mal à gérer le truc, y grilleraient un fusible si il y en avait d'autres." ajouta Kimblee II.

" Tout le circuit tu veux dire ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Parce qu'on lui doit quand même la vie à ce type." demanda Izumi II.

" Je vais pour le moment effacer cette idée de la tête de Pride. On improvisera plus tard." annonça Artémis.

La jeune fille se sépara de ses compagnons pour se diriger vers le bureau du généralissime. Sans qu'il puisse faire un geste, les yeux d'Artémis brillèrent et l'idée d'une armée de clones disparut de la mémoire de l'homonculus. Pour l'instant.


	5. Dangereux nous ?

**Hmmm c'est moi ou tout le monde y m'aime pu ? J'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews pour le dernier chapitre. C'est si mauvais que ça ? Merci à celles qui ont lu le 4ème chapitre. Pendant que vous lisez celui-là, je vais continuer ma nouvelle fic.**

* * *

L'équipe de Roy reçut cette fois l'ordre de se rendre non loin de Lior, dans une cité voisine nommée Hernis. Il y sévissait actuellement un groupe de rebelles qui terrorisait la population. Nos militaires se trouvaient pour le moment sous une tente, en train de mettre au point un plan d'attaque.

" Vous prendrez ce côté-ci de leur repaire, pendant qu'Hawkeye, moi et les autres on arrivera par là. Des questions ?" dit Roy.

Ed leva la main, Roy l'interrogea du regard.

" Les toilettes, c'est par où ?"

" Pfffrrrrttt !" firent les militaires.

" Là. Et grouille blondinus." répondit Roy le bras tendu sur le côté.

" Merci bien colonelus feignantus." rétorqua Edward en sortant de la tente.

Roy fronça le sourcils, le regard dans le vague.

" Il voulait dire quoi par là ?" demanda-t-il cinq minutes plus tard.

" Vous n'aimeriez pas le savoir." répondit Riza avec un sourire.

" Hmph !"

Roy plia la carte, et tous sortirent de la tente.Edward les rejoignit tranquillement, et monta dans la jeep. La demi-heure d'après, l'assaut était lancé, et les balles pleuvait. Sale temps me direz-vous. Les rebelles étaient plus nombreux que prévu. Heureusement qu'Ed était là, il parvint à protéger efficacement les miliaitres qui étaient avec lui. Par contre, les autres se trouvaient avec Mustang, de l'autre côté.

" Il faut battre en retraite colonel ! Ils sont trop nombreux et trop armés !" s'exclama Riza.

" Ok ! REPLI !" cria Roy.

Les soldats se retirèrent petit à petit. Soudain une grenade fut lancée, et provoqua l'effondrement d'une partie du bâtiment.

" Touss touss ! Colonel ?" appela Riza.

La poussière volante l'empêchait d'y voir. Et lorsque la visibilité revint un tant soit peu, le lieutenant aperçut des rebelles tout près d'elle. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de s'enfuir.

" Hawkeye ! Où êtes-vous ?" demanda Roy.

" Venez colonel il faut sortir d'ici !" fit Ed en lui attrapant le bras.

" Mais Riza ..."

" Je reviendrais la chercher !"

Il parvint à faire sortir son supérieur de là. La seconde d'après le bâtiment s'effondrait. Roy poussa un hurlement. Puis il se tourna vers Ed :

" Fais quelque chose je t'en suplie !" s'écria-t-il en lui saisissant le poignet

" Comme quoi ? Une transmutation humaine ? "

Roy le relâcha pour regarder les décombres. Il espéra vivement qu'elle s'en était sortie.

* * *

Riza de son côté, avait toujours les rebelles aux trousses. Elle s'éloignait de plus en plus du bâtiment, et par là même de son équipe. Elle dévala soudain une pente très raide, et finit par tomber. La jeune femme boula et tomba dans un fossé rempli de ronces. Par chance, elle était assez mince, et put se faufiler parmi elles sans trop s'érafler le visage.

" Wow ! " fit un des rebelles en apercevant les ronces plus bas.

Il freina tant qu'il put et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du bord. Malheureusement, il en fallut autant à ses compagnons pour faire de même. Résultat des courses ils lui foncèrent dedans et il tomba dans les piquants.

" WOOUUAAAAÏÏÏEUH ! " hurla le gars.

Ses amis l'aidèrent à remonter. Le pauvre ressemblait à un cactus. Les autres continrent leur fou rire, et l'aidèrent à ôter les épines.

" Hé elle se barre !" fit le cactus humain.

" Bah laisse-faire. Là-bas c'est le désert, y'a peu de chances qu'elle survive." répondit son compagnon en regardant Riza s'éloigner au loin.

Riza marcha longtemps dans le sable. Elle avait atrocement chaud, et avait ôté sa veste, qu'elle avait noué autour de sa taille. La jeune femme s'était perdue dans cette immensité sablonneuse, en voulant rebrousser chemin. Elle transpirait abondamment, et la soif devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Bientôt, Riza finit par perdre connaissance. Un ombre se profila au-dessus d'elle.

" Tiens, c'est pas le genre de chose qu'on trouve habituellement dans le désert."

L'ombre ramassa Riza, et l'emmena. Quelques instant plus tard, le lieutenant ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit d'abord trouble, puis quand sa vision s'éclaircit elle vit un visage familier.

" Colonel ?"

" Han han. C'est Roy II." répondit son interlocuteur en secouant la tête.

" Mais que faites-vous là ? Et où suis-je ?" demanda Riza en se redressant.

" Vous êtes dans notre campement. Marcoh vous a trouvé pas loin." répondit le brun.

" Vous êtes encore là pour tout détruire pas vrai ?" reprocha Riza.

" Euh ... on peut dire ça."

" Dans ce cas, je ne reste pas une minute de plus ici."

Riza se leva, et voulut sortir de la tente quand Armstrong II lui barra la route, l'air pas commode ni armoire.

" Vous n'irez nulle part damoiselle." dit-il.

" Arrête, tu lui fais peur." intervint Roy en se levant.

Il prit un verre d'eau qu'il remplit et donna à Riza. C'est vrai qu'elle avait très soif. Il fallut plusieurs verres avant d'être réhydratée.

" Ca y est elle est réveillée ?" lança Ed II en apparaissant derrière le clone du colosse.

" Oui, et je voudrais partir." répondit Riza.

" Pas dans l'état où vous êtes vous avez la figure toute griffée." répondit le clone blond.

" Et on va pas vous laisser vous paumer à nouveau dans le désert. Vous nous faites confiance non ?" demanda Roy II.

" Pas vraiment non. Vous êtes des armes de guerres particulièrement dangereuses." répondit Riza.

Le regard du clone brun se voila, et la jeune femme regretta ses paroles. Elle n'avait pas voulu le blesser.

" Pardon je ..."

" Non laissez, vous n'avez pas tort. C'est ce pourquoi nous avons été fabriqués." dit Ed II en regardant ailleurs.

Riza avait noté le ton sur lequel il avait prononcé ce mot. Avec mépris. Elle se serait giflée. Elle venait de leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient que des objets. Comment pouvait-elle dire de pareilles choses ?

L'arrivée d'Artémis et de Kimblee II permis de faire diversion. La jeune fille s'enquit de la santé de Riza, et commença à soigner les quelques éraflures qu'elle avait sur le visage.

" Dites vous en faites des têtes ! Y'a eu un mort ou quoi ?" demanda Kimblee II.

" Non non." fit Armstrong II.

" Pas encore." ajouta Roy II.

Riza lui jeta un regard, et se sentit encore plus mal.

" Ne vous sentez pas coupable. Vous n'avez fait que dire la vérité." lui dit Artémis.

Riza la dévisagea. Ah oui, ses pouvoirs psychiques. Elle devait pouvoir lire dans les pensées.

" Je suis désolée. Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps, je repars de suite." dit-elle.

" Pas question." répondit Artémis.

" Et pourquoi ça ?"

" Parce que vous avez besoin de vous reposer. De plus, on a pas de véhicules." répondit Ed II.

" Sans compter qu'avec la cania qu'il fait, ce serait stupide de vouloir partir maintenant." ajouta Kimblee II.

Artémis termina ses soins et rangea la trousse de secours. Riza ne savait plus quoi faire. La présence des clones l'embarrassait. Celui de son colonel parut s'en rendre compte, et décida de sortir. Justement le seul dont elle aurait voulu qu'il reste. Riza resta donc seule dans la tente. Enfin pas longtemps, puisqu'Artémis revint.

" Vous avez beaucoup de questions à nous poser. Allez-y je vous écoute." dit-elle en prenant une chaise.

" Comment ... comment a-t-on pu cloner les militaires et les alchimistes ?" commença Riza.

" Avec un échantillon d'ADN. Comme un cheveu par exemple. Ensuite, les savants du coin ont prit des cellules à moi qu'ils ont mélangé à l'ADN. Puis ils ont fécondé des ovules contenant cet ADN amélioré, et accéléré la croissance des embryons avec un élixir." raconta Artémis.

" Je vois. Et ... ça ne vous gêne pas qu'on se serve de vous de cette manière ? Pour tuer des gens ?" continua Riza.

" C'est là notre destinée."

" Pas du tout ! Malgré que vous soyez des clones, vous êtes quand même des humains qui ont le droit de faire leurs propres choix. Vous êtes peut-être des jumeaux de ces gens, il n'empêche que vous n'avez pas vécu les même choses. Donc que vous êtes uniques. Du coup, rien ne vous oblige à faire ce que vous n'avez pas choisi." protesta Riza.

" Cependant nous ne pouvons pas désobéir à notre créateur. Enfin surtout les autres, ils lui doivent la vie." contredit Artémis.

" Que tu crois. On a toujours le choix, nous ne sommes pas des bêtes. Toi tu t'es bien rebellée contre les tiens. Tu as refusé de n'être que le résultat d'expériences au demeurant pas très saines. Tu as voulu être libre, c'est bien normal. Pourquoi les autres ne pourraient-ils pas en faire autant ?"

" Nous n'en avons jamais discuté. Cependant, je dois admettre que l'idée d'avoir des clones en série ne nous tente guère." avoua Artémis.

" Parce que ça prouve votre désir d'unicité. Vous ne voulez pas qu'on se serve de vous, c'est flagrant. Vous croyez devoir quelque chose à votre créateur, mais lui vous doit pas mal aussi. Vous avez accompli des missions pour lesquelles il faut habituellement une équipe, et sauvé des vies. Total vous êtes quittes." insista Riza.

" Vous êtes une femme étonnante. Tantôt vous nous dites que nous sommes dangereux, l'instant d'après vous essayez de nous affranchir." sourit Artémis.

" Euh ..."

A l'extérieur, les clones n'avaient rien perdu de son discours. Et ces paroles les troublaient.

" J'ai un peu paniqué en vous découvrant. J'ai assisté à une démonstration de vos capacités, et c'est assez effrayant une telle puissance. Oui vous êtes dangereux, si vous continuez à vous laisser dicter votre conduite. Tout dépendra ce que vous choisirez de faire de cette force. Mais le choix doit vous appartenir." reprit Riza.

" Vous avez sûrement raison. La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber. Nous dînerons dans la tente voisine. " annonça Artémis en se levant.

Les clones décampèrent avant qu'elle ne sorte. Artémis les trouva dans l'autre tente.

" Si vous croyez que je sais pas que vous nous avez écoutées !" dit-elle en entrant.

" Brrmm ! Moui bon. C'est vrai qu'on a laissé traîner nos oreilles par là." avoua Roy II.

" Tu ferais bien d'aller les récupérer avant que quelqu'un ne marche dessus." reprit Artémis en sortant des casseroles.

Izumi vint l'aider, pendant que les garçons mettaient la table. Le clone du calonel alla chercher Riza. Il la trouva dehors, le regard perdu sur l"horizon noir.

" Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant à côté d'elle.

" Les autres doivent s'inquiéter pour moi." dit Riza.

" On vous ramène demain à la première heure, promis. Enfin, Artémis le fera, c'est elle le véhicule. Vous venez, le dîner est prêt." reprit Roy II en lui tendant la main.

Riza sourit et y nicha la sienne. Il l'amena à la table où les autres étaient déjà assis. Elle s'installa entre Roy et Al II. Les clones discutaient et plaisantaient beaucoup. Riza finit par rire avec eux. Surtout des blagues de Roy ou Kimblee. Ed transmuta un poste de radio, et ils se mirent à danser tous ensemble jusque tard. Riza se sentait bien avec eux. Ces clones étaient vraiment sympathiques.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Riza se réveilla en sentant un corps chaud contre elle. La jeune femme n'ouvrit pas les yeux de suite, et soupira d'aise. Qu'elle était bien là ! Elle se pelotonna un peu plus contre son compagnon. Au fait, c'était qui ?

Riza ouvrit alors les yeux. Elle avait le nez dans le creux d'un cou. En levant la tête, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de celui du clone de Roy.

" _Comme par hasard._" pensa-t-elle.

Elle se rappelait vaguement s'être endormie contre lui hier soir. Roy II avait un bras passé autour de sa taille et l'autre posé sur sa cuisse. Riza elle, avait sa jambe entre celles du brun. Elle soupira, et décida de se lever. Artémis était déjà debout, avec Marcoh II.

" Je nous ai pas remerciée de m'avoir ramenée ici." dit-elle.

" C'était tout naturel voyons." sourit le clone du docteur.

" Tenez : le p'tit dèj. Après ça je vous ramène, il est déjà dix heures." fit Artémis en poussant un bol de café.

" Si tard que ça ? Mon dieu je ne sais pas si nous allons retrouver mon équipe." dit Riza.

" Mais si."

Riza alla ensuite se laver la figure. Elle trouva les clones Izumi et de Kimblee pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre dans un lit de camp. Leur tenue pour le moins dénudée indiquait clairement ce qu'ils avaient fait la nuit passée.

" _Et voilà pourquoi ils avaient disparu._" sourit Riza.

Ed, Al et Armstrong ronflaient encore dans les autres lits. La jeune femme se rinça le visage, et alla retrouver Artémis dehors. La jeune fille la fit s'accrocher à elle, et s'envola. La traversée fut rapide. En sens inverse, les filles croisèrent Roy et Ed. Ils stoppèrent à quelques mètres, et firent demi-tour.

" Riza ! Vous allez bien ?" demanda Roy, sur le dos d'Edward.

Ce dernier n'avait d'yeux que pour Artémis, qui le lui rendait bien.

" Oui ça va. Les clones m'ont recueillie et soigné." répondit-elle.

Roy tiqua en apprenant qu'elle s'était retrouvée avec sa réplique. C'est que la dernière fois ils paraissaient s'entendre plutôt bien. Enfin elle était là saine et sauve, c'était le principal. Les deux jeunes gens ramenèrent les soldats au camp. Tout le monde fut soulagé de revoir le lieutenant.

" Je suis contente de te revoir Ed." fit Artémis.

" Moi aussi." sourit Ed.

Il lui avait prit les mains. Elle se rapprocha et ils s'enlacèrent.

" Je dois y aller, les autres m'attendent. Nous nous sommes occupés des rebelles au fait." dit-elle.

" D'ac, merci. On se reverra à Central." répondit Edward.

" Ben y'a intérêt !" plaisanta Artémis.

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa rapidement, avant de repartir. Edward soupira, et rentra sous la tente où se trouvaient les autres.


	6. Rébellion

**Ouf ! Merci pour vos reviews ça me remonte le moral. Et donc, voici la suite. Mwa, je continue la nouvelle fic, pis je vais peut-être faire encore une songfic tiens. Après cette histoire, doit me rester une ou deux songfics. Donc, je suis là pour un bon moment encore ! Ah mais.**

* * *

Depuis la visite de Riza, les clones se posaient des questions. N'étaient-ils que des expériences destinées à servir l'armée ? Des armes de destruction massive et rien d'autres ? Izumi II regarda sa main d'où elle fit sortir des éclairs. Elle maniait essentiellement la foudre, et pouvait aussi transmuter la matière.

"_ Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour détruire. Et ce n'est même pas moi qui décide._" pensa-t-elle.

Elle laissa tomber sa main dans un soupir, et regarda autour d'elle. Kimblee II et Al II étaient près d'une fenêtre, à regarder dehors. Roy II avait les pieds posés sur la table de salle de repos. Penché en arrière il admirait le plafond. Artémis était elle à l'envers sur le divan, les jambes sur le dossier. Bref, tous étaient pensifs et paraissaient même s'ennuyer.

" Pride arrive." annonça Artémis.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on va devoir casser encore ?" demanda Marcoh II.

Le généralissime entra dans la salle de repos. Les clones ne bougèrent pas, attendant qu'il leur confie leur nouvelle mission.

" Artémis, j'aurais besoin que tu m'accompagne au laboratoire 55." annonça-t-il.

La jeune fille tiqua. Tiens tiens. Elle se leva et le suivit. Les autres clones la regardèrent partir et échangèrent un regard entendu. Ca devait arriver de toutes façons. Pride et Artémis embarquèrent à bord d'une voiture banalisée. Pas un mot ne fut échangé durant tout le trajet. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ils arrrivèrent au laboratoire dans un silence complet. Le responsable du laboratoire vint les accueillir, et les conduisit dans une salle remplie de microscopes et de tubes à essais.

On fit assoir Artémis sur une table. Puis une scientifique s'approcha avec une seringue. Au moment où elle allait enfoncer l'aiguille dans le bras du clone, la seringue vola et alla se ficher dans la porte. Les savants et le généralissime échangèrent des regards étonnés. Artémis garda un visage impassible. La femme reprit une autre seringue et s'approcha à nouveau. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'allumèrent, et cette fois ce fut la savante qui fut projetée sur une table. Les tubes à essais explosèrent.

" Je sais très bien pourquoi je suis ici. Mais cette fois il n'est pas question que je vous donne mes cellules." dit-elle.

Bradley tiqua à son tour. Le responsable du labo fit un signe à ses deux collègues. Ils se dirigèrent vers elle pour l'immobiliser. Ils furent repoussés de la même manière. Le chef du labo appuya alors sur un bouton dans le mur. Des bras mécaniques surgirent pour emprisonner Artémis. Il y eut un flash, puis les brasa cassèrent sous la force des pouvoirs d'Artémis.

Elle se leva et repoussa tout le monde, y compris les meubles. Les microscopes explosèrent, de même que les fenêtres. Bradley était resté relativement calme jusque là. Il dégaina un sabre, et se précipita vers le clone. Tout à coup, il sentit de nombreuses piqûres dans le dos. Il porta une main, et retira une seringue.

Artémis le poussa du plat de la main, et le généralissime alla s'écraser contre un mur.

Puis elle fit voler la porte en éclat avec une boule d'énergie. Des vigiles accoururent avec des chiens. Elle tendit une main, faisant léviter les chiens. Ensuite elle les balança contre leurs maîtres. Une onde choc déferla dans le couloir, provoquant de nombreuses fissures, et même un effondrement partiel du plafond. D'autres scientifiques arrivèrent, et d'un geste de la main elle envoya valser. Un rayon violet fit exploser une salle.

Pride se releva péniblement. Puis il sortit de la pièce, sabre au clair. Grâce à son oeil ultime, il put voir où se trouvait Artémis. Il utilisa sa vitesse d"homonculus pour la surprendre. Mais elle se tourna à la dernière seconde, et il percuta violemment son champ de force. Pride boula assez loin.

" Tu te crois à la hauteur petit homonculus ?" lança-t-elle.

Les vigiles restant firent feu sur elle. Les balles s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres, avant de retourner de là où elles venaient. Des robots arrivèrent en renfort. Artémis écarta les bras, activant ainsi une sphère de couleur violette qui grossissait rapidement. Les robots furent désintégrés. Le clone fit apparaître une centaine de petite balles violettes, qu'elle envoya partout autour d'elle. Un vrai déluge.

" Hnnngh !" fit Pride en se protégeant des débris de pierres.

" Il est hors de question que je vous laisse créer d'autres armes de destruction massive. Jamais." dit Artémis.

Sa sphère apparut à nouveau, avant de tout recouvrir. Une énorme explosion en résulta, détruisant le laboratoire. Artémis s'envola. Pride se releva, et se reconstitua. Un peu plus et elle le tuait.

" Saleté de clone." grommela-t-il.

Il avait perdu son bandeau dans la bataille. Tant pis. Pour le moment il devait donner l'alerte au Q.G au plus vite. Artémis arriva dans la salle de repos.

" On se casse." dit-elle.

Les autres clones se levèrent d'un bond. Bradley avait déjà donné l'alerte, et ils purent voir des militaires arriver au pas de course. Mais en découvrant leur visage il hésitèrent. Artémis saisit l'occasion pour les plaquer contre le mur le tant qu'ils passent. Leur canon de leur arme fut tordu au passage.

" Ne blessez personne." dit-elle.

" Précision inutile." répondit Kimblee II.

Ed II se chargea des soldats suivant, en les emprisonnant dans des cages.

" Venez, on va passaer par les bureaux !" lança Armstrong II en ouvrant une porte.

Ils rentrèrent vite. Le clone posa ensuite une main sur le mur du fond. Il creusa ainsi plusieurs trous dans les diverses pièces. Tous passèrent ensuite par là, et finirent par débouler chez Mustang.

" Vous ici ?" s'exclama-t-il.

" Plus pour longtemps rassure-toi." répondit son clone.

Arsmtrong II reboucha tous les trous.

" Artémis qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Edward.

" Il se passe que c'est la rébellion des clones." répondit Kimblee II.

La porte s'ouvrit avec violence, et des soldats armés mirent les clones en joue. Marcoh II transmuta un épais mur de cristal, pendant que Al II ouvrait les fenêtres. Les militaires démolissaient déjà le mur de cristal. Izumi II les retint en les paralysant. Artémis fit ensuite sortir tous les clones. Edward alla à la fenêtre et les regarda partir.

" Gaaarde à vous !" cria Roy derrière.

Les soldats s'immobilisèrent. Edward se retourna.

" Que quelqu'un m'explique ce qui se passe ici !" demanda Roy.

" Mon colonel, nous avons reçu l'ordre du généralissime de capturer ces personnes." répondit un soldat en faisant le salut.

" Les capturer ?" répéta Roy.

" Ce sont de dangereux criminels." reprit le militaire.

" Sortez d'ici." intervint Ed.

" Mais nous ..."

" SORTEZ D'ICI !" hurla l'Ultimate les yeux dorés.

Le sol trembla, faisant perdre l'équilibre à tout le monde. Terrifiés, les soldats décampèrent. Les yeux d'Ed reprirent une teinte normal.

" Edward ..." fit Roy en se relevant.

" Restez en dehors de ça colonel. Ca vaut mieux pour votre grade. On compte sur vous ici." répondit Ed en lui tournant le dos.

Le jeune homme sortit par la fenêtre, déterminé à retrouver les clones et les protéger si besoin était.

* * *

" Où allons-nous vivre maintenant Artémis ?" demanda Ed II.

" Hors de Central en tout cas. Une petite ville devrait faire l'affaire." répondit la jeune fille.

Le clone emmena son petit monde à l'extérieur de la capital d'Amestris. Quand elle jugea la distance entre eux et la cité du Centre suffisamment grande, elle amorça une descente. Les clones arrivèrent ainsi dans une petite ville. Ils y entrèrent.

" Je m'occupe de nous trouver des chambres dans un hôtel." annonça Artémis.

" Ok. Et pour les fringues ?" demanda Roy II.

" Chaque chose en son temps, mon vieux. Nous avons besoin de prendre nos repères d'abord." dit Kimblee II.

" Kim a raison. Bien que ces questions vont revenir rapidement." ajouta Izumi II.

Ils entrèrent dans un petit hôtel. Artémis utilisa ses pouvoirs pour obtenir des chambres gratis. Certains clones comme Ed et Al, Kimblee et Izumi logeraient dans la même chambre.

" Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?" demanda Al II.

" Je ne sais pas. Se construire une vie je suppose." répondit Artémis.

De son côté, Edward avait perdu la trace des clones. Il s'arrêta en soupirant. Où étaient-ils passés ?

"_ J' ai encore agi sans réfléchir. Le mieux est que je retourne au Q.G, et que je suive l'enquête des militaires, j'interviendrais le moment venu._" se dit-il.

Le blond opéra un demi-tour, et revint à vive allure à la caserne. Il croisa le généralissime.

" Ah ! L'Ultimate Alchemist. Vous tombez bien, j'aurais besoin de votre force pour arrêter ces criminels." dit-il avec un sourire.

" Si vous le dites." répondit Ed en passant devant lui.

Il revint au bureau de Mustang. Ce dernier sut en le voyant qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé les clones.

" _Il est vraiment amoureux d'Artémis. Ca se voit rien qu'à sa tête._" songea le colonel.

Bien sûr, comme Ed était sous les ordres de Mustang et qu'on avait besoin de sa force, la mission de retrouver les clones revient à son équipe.

" Par où commencer ? Vu qu'Artémis vole ils n'ont pas laissé de traces." fit Roy.

" Non, et je n'ai pas ses pouvoirs pour repérer quelqu'un." soupira Ed.

" Je me demande ... peut-être qu'en lançant un avis de recherche dans tous le pays on aurait des résultats." suggéra Riza.

" Bonne idée lieutenant, ça vaut le coup d'essayer." approuva Roy.

Il donna l'ordre de faire imprimé des affiches comprenant la description des clones. Ed resta muet. Il ne cessait de penser à Artémis. La savoir en danger l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Quelques jours plus tard, les militaires reçurent un appel d'une petite ville pas très loin de Central, disant qu'un des clones s'y trouvaient. On l'avait reconnu à cause de la ressemblance avec le colonel.

" Edward. La ligne était sur écoute, alors fonce avant qu'on nous double." annonça Mustang en raccrochant.

" Où ?"

" Dans une cité pas loin."

Quand il sut le nom de la ville, l'Ultimate Alchemist sortit en coup de vent. Arriver dans cette ville ne fut pas long, restait à trouver les clones avant les militaires. Il se mit donc à fouilla la ville. Au bout de quelque temps, il finit par croiser un uniforme bleu.

" _Merde ! Les militaires, y sont déjà là !_" pensa Ed.

Il préféra s'esquiver avant qu'on ne le repère. Au détour d'une rue, il aperçu son clone. Edward se précipita vers lui et le saisit par le poignet.

" Ed ? Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda son clone.

" Je suis venu vous aider. Il faut que tu aille prévenir les autres, les militaires savent que vous êtes là." lâcha Ed d'un trait.

" Oh mercredi samedi dimanche ! Merci du tuyau je fonce ! "

Edward de son côté, décida d'aller voir où en étaient les militaires. Ces derniers avaient coincé le clone de Kimblee. Justement, Ed remarqua l'original dans le lot.

" Allons mon vieux ! Reste calme et tout ira bien !" fit Kimblee.

" J'ai pas te compte à te rendre." répondit Kimblee II.

" Toi et moi on pourrait très bien s'entendre. On a le même pouvoir, et surtout on se ressemble." ajouta l'Ecarlate.

" Physiquement seulement. Caractériellement on est très différents."

" Ca c'est sûr. Pour que tu t'entende avec le clone de Mustang ... berk. Allez, suis-nous bien gentiment et il ne t'arrivera rien." reprit Kimblee.

" Ce qui ne sera pas votre cas." sourit son clone.

Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, le sol s'ouvrit sous les pieds des militaires, et ils tombèrent dans des trous. Kimblee II prit la fuite, sous le regard satisfait d'Edward. Il le suivit, et vit qu'il avait rejoint les autres clones. Artémis perçut la présence du jeune homme blond.

" Fichez-le camp vite !" lança Ed.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, et décolla en emmenant les autres clones. Edward soupira encore une fois. Puis il se décida à rentrer au Q.G. Roy l'interrogea du regard.

" C'est bon ils ont pu filer." annonça-t-il d'une voix morne.

" Bon boulot. Tu peux disposer." fit Roy.

Edward regagna sa chambre. Riza hésita, puis décida d'aller lui parler. Elle toqua à sa porte.

" Entrez ! Oh c'est vous lieutenant ?" s'étonna Edward.

" Je voulais te dire quelque chose Edward, ça risque de ne pas te plaire." annonça Riza.

Il fronça les sourcils, et l'invita à s'assoir. Riza s'assit sur le bord de son lit, Ed resta debout.

" C'est ma faute ce qui se passe. Lorsque les clones m'ont recueillie j'ai essayé de leur ouvrir les yeux sur leur situation. Je les pensais asservis par l'armée. Résultat ils sont en cavale et nulle part où aller, à cause de moi." raconta-t-elle.

" Mais pourquoi vous en voudrais-je ? Je vous en remercie au contraire. Grâceà vous l'armée n'en créera pas d'autres. Vous les avez libéré lieutenant." répondit Edward avec un sourire sincère.

Riza parut étonnée dans un premier temps, et sourit à son tour.

" N'empêche, ils sont dans les ennuis maintenant, et je m'en veux pour ça." reprit-elle en se levant.

" Hm. C'est parce qu'il y a le clone du colonel que vous vous inquiétez autant ?" fit Ed avec un sourire en coin.

Riza rougit, et démentit aussitôt. Mais le jeune homme ne fut pas dupe.

" Quoi qu'il en soit vous avez raison. Il faut qu'on les tire de là. Mais ça ne va pas être simple." reprit-il en brossant ses cheveux.

" Non. Il faudrait leur trouver un coin tranquille." approuva Riza.

" Et pourquoi pas à Resembool ? Personne n'aura l'idée de les chercher là-bas." suggéra Ed en se retournant.

" Si tu arrive à les retrouver, parles-en. Bon, je dois retourner travailler." conclut Riza.

" Entendu. Bon courage."

" A toi aussi."

* * *

Plus loin, dans l'immeuble d'une société, une femme en tailleur marchait d'un bon pas dans un large couloir. Elle s'arrêta et frappa à une grande porte. Elle reçut l'ordre d'entrer, et poussa la porte.

" Monsieur, nous avons reçu de bonnes nouvelles de notre contact à l'armée." annonça-t-elle à l'homme assis à un grand bureau devant elle.

" Ah ? Et de quel genre ?"

" Les clones se sont enfuis du Q.G. Les militaires les avaient retrouvé en-dehors de Central, mais ils sont réussi à s'échapper. Nous sommes sans nouvelles depuis." répondit-elle.

" Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles. Nous allons pouvoir lancer une traque. La force de ses clones est indispensable à la réussite notre plan. Autre chose ?"

" Les militaires ont lancé un avis de recherche. J'ai demandé à notre contact de suivre ça de près."

" Parfait. Laissons-les faire tout le travail, nous interviendrons au moment voulu. Vous pouvez disposer."

La jeune femme salua, et sortit du bureau.


	7. Traqués et trouvés

** Yay la suite ! Merci à tutti li mondi pour les rewiewta. Je sais mon italien est à chier devout la tête en bas. **

**Roy : on a pas idée de parler une langue qu'on a jamais apprise. Tsss.**

**Moi : mon petit Roy, tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup non ?**

**Roy : Vi, et ? **

**Moi : et arrange-toi pour que ça continue. Ou tu dormiras sur le canapé ce soir.**

**Roy : bon d'accord. Veut dormir dans un bon lit mwa. Je m'excuse.**

* * *

Edward attendait avec impatience un signe d'Artémis. Un message télépathique, un appel chez les militaires, n'importe quoi mais quelque chose. Ca faisait une semaine que les clones s'étaient enfuis de Central. Sept jours depuis lesquels il n'avait aucune nouvelle. Ed ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle à longueur de journée. Artémis hantait ses jours et même ses nuits.

" Ed ? Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda Winry en entrant.

" Hm."

Elle s'approcha, nerveuse. La jeune fille avait décidé de lui remonter le moral coûte que coûte, et pour ça elle se disait qu'un peu d'amour ferait l'affaire. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle voulait lui avouer ses sentiments. Alors maintenant qu'il était là, pour plus qu'une simple visite autant en profiter. Comme souvent depuis le début de la semaine, Edward rêvassait à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Winry s'approcha, et se mit à côté de lui.

" Tu es tout triste depuis quelques jours, tu veux en parler ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Non."

" Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire je suis ..."

" ARTEMIS !" coupa Ed en se redressant.

" Artémis ?" répéta Winry.

Edward sauta carrément par la fenêtre. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, il atterrit en douceur. Winry le vit foncer vers une fille surgie de nulle part et la serrer dans ses bras. La jeune fille ressentit un pincement au coeur, en même temps que la lumière se faisait dans son esprit.

" Oh Artémis ! Enfin te voilà !" fit Ed en la serrant contre lui.

" Bonjour Ed." répondit le clone.

" Comment as-tu su que je serais ici ?" demanda le jeune homme en la regardant.

" Je me suis renseignée à ma façon." répondit-elle.

Edward sourit et frotta son nez contre le sien. Puis il déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

" Je suis si content de te revoir." murmura-t-il.

" Moi aussi, tu m'a manqué." avoua Artémis.

Elle l'embrassa à son tour. Edward y répondit à son tour, avec un plaisir manifeste.

" Je t'aime, mon Artémis." dit-il.

" Je t'aime aussi Edward."

" Viens je vais présenter à ma famille."

Edward l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la maison. Il la présenta à son petit frère et à mamie Pinako. Puis il remarqua l'absence de Winry. Al eut l'air un peu embarrassé. Il avait remarqué que son grand frère tenait la main de la jeune fille, et savait que Winry aimait Edward. Son intuition lui disait que Winry avait vu le couple, et qu'elle ne voulait pas descendre.

" Je ne resterais pas longtemps. Je venais juste prendre de tes nouvelles." fit Artémis après les présentations.

" Je comprends. Mais tu sais, toi et les autres pourriez venir vous réfugier ici. C'est un petit village tranquille." proposa Ed.

" C'est gentil, mais nous avons déjà ce qu'il nous faut. Quoi de neuf au Q.G ?"

" On s'active toujours pour vous retrouver."

" Naturellement." soupira Artémis.

" L'armée vous recherche ?" demanda Mamie Pinako.

" Ils veulent reprendre ce qui leur appartient. Mais nous ne sommes pas d'accord." sourit tristement Artémis.

" C'est bien normal ! Vous nêtes pas des objets !" s'exclama Edward.

Al et la vieille dame échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension. Edward décida d'aller au-dehors, pour se retrouver seul avec Artémis.

" Tu as dit que vous aviez trouvé un refuge, où est-ce ?" interrogea-t-il.

" Oui, nous l'avons transmuté nous-même. Une petite maison dans la forêt environnante. Donc tu vois, nous ne sommes si loin l'un de l'autre." sourit Artémis.

Ed lui rendit son sourire, et la prit par la taille. L'instant d'après, ils s'envolèrent pour un ballet aérien et amoureux. Cela dura toute la matinée, avant qu'Artémis ne parte. Winry regarda Ed revenir. Elle avait entendu que la jeune fille était recherchée. Elle sortit de sa chambre, et s'approcha d'un téléphone.

* * *

Immeuble d'une société de technologie.

" Monsieur, nous avons repéré la trace des clones."

" Excellent. Qu'on envoie immédiatement une unité sur place."

" Tout de suite."

L'instant d'après, plusieurs voitures quittaient le grand immeuble direction le paisible village de Resembool. Les clones eux, vivaient tranquillement dans la forêt. Justement, Roy II sortit du chalet en s'étirant.

" Aaaah ! Rien de tel que l'air pur de la forêt pour vous ouvrir l'appétit ! Qu'est-ce qu'on mange au fait ?" demanda-t-il en se frottant le ventre.

" Des grillades me tenteraient bien. Si tu pouvais t'en charger ..." répondit Kimblee II sur une chaise à côté.

Les pieds sur une petite rampe, il était occupé à tailler un bâton.

" Pas de prob', à condition qu'il y ait de la viande." répondit son ami.

" Izumi est partie faire les courses avec Marcoh. Vont plus tarder."

" Ben les voilà tiens."

Kimblee II leva ses yeux d'or pour voir arriver les deux clones lourdement chargés. Lui et Roy allèrent aussitôt à leur rencontre pour les aider.

" Pouh ! Merci les gars !" souffla Izumi II.

" De rien ma puce !" répondit Kimblee en l'embrassant.

Ils portèrent les courses à l'intérieur, où Artémis, Ed et Al II les aidèrent à ranger. Armstrong et Roy II s'occupèrent du bois pour les grillades. Marcoh II transmuta un barbecue, pas en cristal malgré que ce soit sa spécialité, le colosse fournit le bois et Roy II se chargea d'allumer le tout. Les filles sortirent mettre le couvert sur la table qu'Ed II venait de faire apparaître.

Tout à coup, vers la fin du repas Artémis perçut des bruits de pas. Elle en informa mentalement les autres. Tous rentrèrent leur couverts, et débarrassèrent le plancher. Enfin non, l'herbe. Ensuite, Armstrong et Roy II se postèrent devant la maison pour les accueillir. Ils virent ainsi arriver des hommes en costumes avec des lunettes noires. Ce n'étaient pas des militaires.

" Fichez le camp d'ici." lança le clone de Roy.

" Du calme ! On est pas là pour vous faire du mal." dit un des gars.

" Pourquoi sortez-vous ces flingues alors ?" répliqua Armstrong II.

" C'est que vous savez qui on est. Alors du vent, nous n'irons nulle part." reprit le clone brun.

Ses yeux devinrent rouges, et ses mains s'enflammèrent. Il leur projeta ensuite des dizaines de boules de feu. Son ami renchérit en faisant apparaîtres de gros rochers ronds, qu'il lança contre les intrus. Tout à coup, l'un d'eux se retrouva suspendu dans les airs.

" RAAAAAR !" fit Roy en s'enflammant comme une torche.

Une vague de feu fonça vers les gars qui détalèrent. Il fit ensuite disparaître ses flammes. Puis lui et son ami se tournèrent, pour découvrir Artémis devant un des gars. Grâce à ses pouvoirs de télépathe, elle lut dans ses pensées pour savoir d'où il venait et pour qui il travaillait. Ceci fait, elle imprima l'ordre de quitter les lieux dans son cerveau. Il s'en alla le plus naturellement du monde. Les autres clones sortirent.

" C'étaient qui ces croques-morts ?" demanda Ed II.

" Ils bossent pour une société de technologie. D'après ce que j'ai lu en lui, ils veulent notre collaboration pour renverser le chef des armées." expliqua Artémis.

" C'est intéressant comme idée. On aura peut-être la paix." fit Marcoh II.

" Faut voir. Voir quelles seront leurs intentions si on les aide. Que vont-ils faire de nous après ?" dit Izumi II.

" Ca j'en fais mon affaire. Marcoh a raison, ça vaut le déplacement." reprit Artémis.

" Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore là ?" demanda Roy II.

Artémis sourit, et les fit décoller. Le directeur de la société venait tout juste d'apprendre son échec, quand il trouva les clones dans son bureau, installés confortablement sur les deux divans en face de son bureau, ou carrément dessus.

" Que !" dit-il.

" Entrez faites comme chez vous !" lança Kimblee II.

Le directeur et son assistance firent un pas en vant, et l'assistante ferma la porte.

" Que faites-vous là ?" demanda le directeur.

" Vous devriez le savoir, puisque vous nous avez envoyés vos sbires." répondit Izumi II.

" Sympa le digestif." ajouta Roy II.

" Vous venez vous venger je parie." dit le directeur.

" Perdu !" firent les clones d'Ed et Al.

" En fait, votre idée nous intéresse. Mais on a quelques petites questions à vous poser, d'où notre présence." expliqua Marcoh II.

Le directeur sourit, plus détendu.

" Je vous écoute." dit-il.

" Avant tout, sachez qu'il est dans votre intérêt de ne pas nous mentir. Car nous le saurions aussitôt et ça nous énerverait grandement." avertit Artémis.

" Rassurez-vous, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions."

" Tant mieux ! Alors first question : pourquoi vous pourquoi nous ?" dit Armstrong.

" Pourquoi nous parce que je n'en peux des sales manies de l'armée. Je les connais car j'en viens. Comme vous voyez je me suis reconverti. Pourquoi vous, parce que vous êtes le moyen de concrétiser mon rêve : la démocratie."

" C'est tout à votre honneur. Deuxième question : qu'allez-vous faire de nous après ?" demanda Artémis.

" Rien de spécial. Vous pourrez y travailler pour une place de votre choix, j'ai simplement besoin de votre aide."

Artémis sonda ses pensées, et n'y trouva rien de suspect. Elle en fit part aux autres par la pensée.

" Entendu. Vous pouvez comptez sur notre entière coopération." annonça-t-elle.

" Vous me soulagez."

" Comme quoi, il suffisait d'envoyer les gros bras pour nous le demander." sourit Kimblee II.

Cette remarque fit sourire tout le monde. Ensuite, le directeur de la société leur fit part de son idée. C'était ... ce qu'on pouvait appeler un passage en force. Mais faisable, grâce aux pouvoirs des clones. Ceux-ci furent d'accord. Artémis alla quand même prévenir Ed de cette initiative.

" Tu es sûre ? C'est quand même ... risqué." dit-il.

" Je sais. Mais c'est très faisable." répondit Artémis.

" Fais bien attention à toi surtout."

" Mais oui c'est promis."

Edward la serra contre elle, et l'embrassa amoureusement. Ensuite, Artémis quitta la chambre du jeune homme. Elle croisa Winry dans les escaliers. La blonde lui jeta un regard noir. Artémis s'arrêta au milieu de l'escalier.

" J'espèrer que quand tu nous a balancé moi et mes amis, tu avais conscience de la portée de ton acte, ainsi que de ses conséquences." lança-t-elle de dos.

Winry écarquilla les yeux. Comment diable savait-elle ?

" Winry ? Tu n'a quand même pas fait ça ?" fit Edward sur le pas de sa porte.

Il regarda son amie incrédule. Jamais au grand jamais il ne l'aurait crue capable de faire une telle chose.

" Laisse Ed, moi je sais pourquoi elle a agi ainsi. Ne l'enguirlande pas, au fond ça nous a fourni une opportunité." intervint Artémis.

Le clone quitta la demeure. Ed regarda Winry d'un air dur, et claqua la porte de sa chambre. La mécanicienne se mordit la lèvre, et gagna sa chambre une boule dans la gorge.

Deux jours plus tard, les clones passèrent à l'action. Les soldats les virent arriver avec étonnement. Izumi II se chargea de paralyser ceux qui étaient sur les marches de l'escaliers. Mais l'alerte était donnée. Les militaires arrivèrent pour les arrêter. Les clones des frères Elric les immobilisèrent dans ses bras de métal, pendant qu'Artémis leur ôtait toute envie de se battre.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à marcher, se contentant d'immobiliser les militaires sans les blesser. Roy ouvrit la porte de son bureau, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son clone. Ce dernier lui fit un oeil, avant de faire fondre les armes des soldats qui leur barrait la route d'un regard. Le colonel voulut l'arrêter, mais Artémis posa deux doigts sur son front et lui fit perdre connaissance. Riza le rattrapa alors qu'il basculait en arrière. Elle regarda le clone avec incompréhension.

Artémis fit se fermer la porte. Riza reposa Roy et allait pour sortir, quand Ed l'interpella :

" Non lieutenant ! Laissez-les faire."

" Comment ça ?"

" Ils vont ... faire passer la démocratie." répondit Ed.

Toute l'équipe ouvrit de grands yeux. Les clones arrivèrent bientôt dans le bureau de Pride. L'homonculus se leva. Puis les huit clones lancèrent une attaque en même temps, désintégrant le généralissime. Roy II se chargea de faire fondre les pierres rouges.

" Finalement c'est passé comme une lettre à la poste." commenta Kimblee II.

" Tant mieux." dit Artémis, les yeux rivées sur les flammes.

Le directeur de la société arriva au Q.G. Marcoh II l'y accueillit, et le conduisit auprès des autres. Il regarda les soldats se débattre, prisonnier des murs.

" Incroyable, vous avez vraiment réussi." dit-il.

" Evidemment. Nous sommes tout de même des humains améliorés." fit le clone.

Artémis et les autres clones l'attendaient dans le bureau de l'ex-généralissime.

" Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois dans cet endroit." reprit-il.

" Vous doutiez de nous ?" lança Izumi II.

" Ben euh ... je ne sais pas. En tout cas votre tâche ne s'arrête pas là. Tout du moins pour vous Artémis." reprit le directeur.

" Je n'ai pas oublié. Prêt pour votre nouveau job ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Je suis prêt depuis toujours."

" Parfait, allez Kimblee ! On va rassembler ce tas de schtroumphs !" lança Roy II.

" Je te suis."

Les deux clones libérèrent tous les militaires, et leur annoncèrent qu'il devraient se rassembler dans la cour.

" Rassurez-vous c'est pas pour vous exterminer ! C'est pour que vous fassiez connaissance avec le nouveau régime du pays." fit Roy II.

" Quel nouveau régime ?" lança Havoc, qui dominait presque tout le monde avec sa haute taille.

" Pour le savoir faut aller dans la cour." répondit Kimblee II.

Les deux clones s'y rendirent, et les militaires se décidèrent à les suivre, non sans commenter leur action. Dans la cour, il découvrirent une haute estrade, où se trouvaient les autres clones et le directeur de la société. Les clones des deux alchimistes y montèrent, et allèrent se poster derrière le directeur, aligéns avec leurs amis.


	8. L'heure de la démocratie

**M'allez, je vous mets la fin. Liiiiisez-là par piiiitiiiéééé ! lol. Alors là, ça risque de chauffer pour nos militaires. Changement de régime fautes à payer. Et celles de certains est lourdes, très lourdes.**

**Euuuuh ... qu'allez-vous me dire si je vous annonce que je planche sur une fic encore après la nouvelle ? hm ? **

* * *

Les militaires de Central ne comprenaient absolument rien à ce qui se passait. Qui était cet homme ? Et que faisaient là les clones ? L'ancien directeur prit alors la parole.

" Soldats ! Vous venez d'assister à ce qui s'appelle un coup d'Etat. Votre généralissime vient d'être renversé. Je prends aujourd'hui sa place, et décrète qu'à partir de cet instant, c'est la démocratie qui règne en Amestris !"

Stupeur internationnale chez les militaires. S'ils avaient imagnié un coup d'Etat, ils l'auraient cru beaucoup plus sanglant. Au lieu de ça, tout s'était passé dans un calme relatif. Roy déglutit. L'arrivée de la démocratie signifiait qu'il allait devoit payer pour ses crimes.

" _Je le savais de toutes façons, mais je refusais de penser à cette éventualité._" se dit-il.

" Je serais donc à présent le président Murray, et vous avez derrière moi les ministres de mon gouvernement."

Allez les gars, ouvrez encore un peu plus les yeux et la bouches, z'avez pas encore l'air assez surpris. Là, c'est mieux. Roy II se pencha vers le clone de Kimblee :

" Tu crois que ça va le faire deux Roy dans le même bâtiment ?"

" Parce que deux Kimblee c'est le top d'après toi ?" répondit son ami.

Les deux clones sourirent. Murray continua son discours.

" Il va de soi que je vais devoir faire le ménage dans cette armée. Ceux qui ont commis des crimes les paieront. Par conséquent, je veux vous voir alignés par grade dans toute cette cours. Exécution !"

Encore sous le choc, les militaires s'exécutèrent maladroitement.

" Ils s'embrouillent un peu là, non ?" fit Izumi une main sur la hanche.

" T'inquiètes ma biche, je vais les désembrouiller." sourit Kimblee II en s'approchant du bord.

Il mit ses mains en porte-voix, et hurla :

" Vous avez dix secondes avant que je ne vous fasse tous sauter la carlingue !"

Et comme par magie ils s'alignèrent : les sergents d'un côté, les lieutenants de l'autre, bref la cour fut pleine. Murray descendit suivi des clones. Artémis marchait à côté du président, et dévisageait chaque soldat.

" Lui ! Trafic d'enfants Ishbals.' dit-elle en pointant son doigt sur l'un d'eux.

Le militaire protesta, mais Armstrong II l'assomma et le traîna plus loin. Artémis sondait ainsi les pensées de chacun, et le cas échéant désignaient les coupables. Cette fois Roy en était sûr : il n'y couperait pas. Il regarda Riza en face de lui. Elle avait l'air un peu inquiète quand même. Artémis poursuivit son inspection et désignait un coupable de temps à autre. Edward était présent lui aussi, et il redoutait un peu la rencontre du clone avec le colonel.

Les soldats désigné par la jeune fille étaient attachés par une corde qu'Izumi II transmutait au fur et à mesure. Le clone aux pouvoirs psychiques arriva devant la rangée des sergents. Il se passa un bon moment sans que personne ne sorte du rang. Artémis se pencha soudain vers Kain Fuery.

" J'ai peine à croire que quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que vous aie choisi l'armée. Le prestige de l'uniforme hein ?" dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle se désintéressa de lui aussitôt, et Kain ne put s'empêcher de soupirer doucement de soulagement. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, néanmoins cette épreuve était assez stressante. Du côté des majors un soldat fut tiré hors du rang. Artémis fit la même remarque que pour Fuery au major Armstrong. Elle arriva enfin à la hauteur d'Havoc.

" _Hiiiiyaaaa ! Mignonne ! _" pensa-t-il.

" Merci, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus." sourit Artémis, le faisant rougir.

Ainsi, elle lisait réellement les pensées des gens, se dit Havoc. Breda lui lança un reagrd blasé, quand Artémis arriva devant lui. Rien de mauvais non plus. Vint le tour de Riza.

" _Oh non ! Pas ma Riza, tout mais pas elle !_" pensa Roy avec effroi.

Artémis planta son regard dans celui de la lieutenante. Riza leva un court instant les yeux vers Roy, qui elle le voyait bien stressait. Elle lui adressa un regard rassurant.

" Aaaah ! Vous au moins vous me remontez le moral !" fit Artémis avec un grand sourire.

Riza parut surprise, et un peu inquiète. Avait-elle lu ce qu'elle ressentait pour son supérieur ? Artémis se pencha vers le président Murray :

" Quel est l'abruti qui a interdit les relations entre officiers de la même équipe ?" demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

" Probablement l'ancien généralissime."

" Faudra changer ça."

Riza en ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, en même temps qu'elle sentit une grande joie l'envahir. Si le nouveau président autorisait les relations entre officiers, alors elle aurait une chance avec Roy. Si toutefois Artémis l'épargnait. Le bonheur de Riza se dégonfla comme une baudruche crevée. Vu l'ampleur des crimes de ce dernier, c'était impossible. Elle en pleurerait. A quoi servait-il qu'elle ne soit pas condamnée si lui l'était ?

Roy se demanda bien ce qui arrivait à son lieutenant. Elle venait de passer d'une joie intense à une tristesse indéfinissable en l'espace de dix secondes à peine. Il s'était senti soulagé en voyant Artémis passer son chemin après avoir sondé l'esprit de la jeune femme. Le brun était curieux de savoir ce qu'elle y avait vu. Roy n'eut pas le loisir de s'attarder davantage sur cette question. Artémis arrivait au rang des colonels.

Il semblait que plus on montait en grade, plus les coupables étaient nombreux. Logique, plus on avait de pouvoir plus on pouvait en abuser. Le clone n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Encore un qui sortait en protestant. Les subordonnés de Roy étaient aussi à cran. Sûr qu'il allait être jugé lui aussi. Enfin si tant est que les coupables désignés par Artémis aient droit à un procès. Ca y est, elle était devant lui.

" Artémis non ... s'il te plaît pas lui." murmura Ed à l'autre bout de la cour.

" Colonel ..." souffla Riza.

" Si jamais elle le fait sortir du rang, je te jure que je provoque une émeute." fit Jean à Heymans.

" Je te suis." répondit le rouquin.

" _Pas lui, non pas lui._" pensa Kain.

Falman pensait la même chose. Roy regarda Artémis de toute sa hauteur.

" Ce n'est pas la peine d'avoir cet air hautain, colonel." fit tranquillement la jeune fille.

Roy déglutit. Il ne s'était pas sentit autant stressé depuis la guerre d'Ishbal. Guerre pour laquelle il allait payait aujourd'hui même. Et il ne pourrait rien faire contre. Cette fille lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, elle pouvait voir toutes les horreurs dont il s'était rendu coupable. Après un moment qui sembla durer une éternité pour Roy, son équipe ainsi qu'Edward, et pendant lequel ils se demandèrent s'ils n'allaient pas exploser, quelque chose d'incroyable se passa. Quelque chose qui laissa tout le monde sur le cul. Mais alors vraiment.

Artémis ... passa son chemin.

Purement et simplement. Roy fut surpris au possible, et la regarda s'éloigner la bouche ouverte et les yeux grands comme des hublots. Mais ... mais ... elle avait vu ... elle avait pourtant lu tout ce qu'il avait fait. Et malgré ça, elle ne l'avait pas désigné comme coupable. Il n'y comprit rien. Roy regarda Riza, tout aussi surprise que lui. Artémis l'avait jugé innocent. Le colonel se mordit la lèvre et se retint d'afficher un large sourire. Murray arrêta Artémis en lui posant la main sur l'épaule :

" Euh ... pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait sortir ?" demanda-t-il de façon à ce que personne n'entende.

" Parce qu'il ne le méritait pas." répondit-elle sur le même ton.

" Mais ... vous savez qui c'est ?" reprit Murray.

" Oui."

" Et malgré ça vous ne le désignez pas coupable ?"

" Non."

" Pourquoi ? C'est tout de même ..."

" Vous doutez de ma parole ?" demanda-t-elle en le regardant d'un air menaçant.

" Non non, pas du tout. Je suis simplement surpris et j'aimerais comprendre." répondit vivement Murray.

" Je vous dirais tout plus tard."

Riza était tellement soulagée qu'elle faillit éclater de rire. Ed poussa un discret soupir de soulagement. Artémis fit sortir la moitié des généraux, et arriva aux alchimistes. Il va sans dire que Kimblee fut le premier à sortir. Artémis prit le soin de lui faire perdre connaissance.

" On dirait bien que tu va devenir unique." fit Roy II au clone de Kimblee.

" Ouais, ce qui ne sera pas plus mal vu son caractère de cochon." dit Kimblee II.

Marcoh observa son clone d'un air incrédule. C'était vraiment sa copie, les rides en moins peut-être. Marcoh II lui sourit gentiment. Artémis arriva devant Edward.

"_ Merci pour Roy. Je t'aime._" pensa-t-il intensément.

" _De rien, mais sache que rien n'a influencé mon jugement. Je t'aime aussi._" lui répondit-elle avant de continuer.

L'inspection fut terminée, les soldats purent s'en aller. Ce qu'ils firent avec joie. Les subordonnés de Roy purent ainsi laisser cours à leur soulagement, et leur étonnement.

" C'est incroyable ! Elle ne vous a rien fait." fit Kain admiratif.

" Oui, pourtant et sans vouloir vous offenser colonel, y'avait de quoi." dit Falman.

" Je ne le sais que trop. Je voudrais fichtrement bien savoir pourquoi elle m'a épargné." fit Roy pensif.

Toute l'équipe était de retour dans leur bureau. Si Riza s'écoutait, elle embrasserait Roy passionnément, tant elle était heureuse qu'il soit là. Son supérieur remarqua ses yeux brillants d'amour. Il haussa légèrement les sourcils, et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Riza rosit et sourit. Cinq minutes plus tard, Ed arriva en tenant Artémis par la main. Ca étonna tout le monde sauf Roy, qui esquissa un sourire. Il avait vu juste.

" Content de vous savoir encore là colonel." dit le blond.

" Et moi donc. Vous tombez bien Artémis, j'avais une question à vous poser." répondit Roy.

" Moi aussi : depuis quand me vouvoyez-vous ?" répondit le clone.

" Pardon. Donc, la question à un million de cenz : pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas désigné coupable ?" reprit Roy.

Artémis eut un sourire :

" Parce que vous ne le méritiez pas, tout simplement."

Stupeur générale. Roy la dévisagea avec des yeux à faire pâlir un télescope.

" Co ... comment ça ?" questionna-t-il.

" Je n'ai pas pris en compte le critère de la guerre. Sauf pour Kimblee. Parce que je sais très bien que vous n'avez pas décidé cette guerre. Les vrais responsables sont ceux qui l'ont ordonné. Et puis ... j'ai vu toute la souffrance que vous cachez. Ce que vous vouliez faire aussi. Changer les choses, comme nous. Nous avons le même but. J'ai vu aussi que vous aviez un coeur en or, quoi que vous en disiez. C'est sur tout ça que je me suis basée pour savoir si vous étiez coupable ou non. Et j'ai décidé que non." expliqua Artémis.

Roy eut un regard reconnaissant, de même que les autres militaires.

" Désolé d'avoir coupé court à votre rêve au fait." ajoua-t-elle.

" Broaf, ça ne fait rien. Je voulais que les choses changent, c'est fait à présent. Donc quelque part, j'ai réalisé mon rêve. Même si ce n'était pas comme je l'avais voulu." sourit Roy.

" Ne cessez pas pour autant de gravir les échelons. On aura sûrement besoin de quelqu'un comme vous là-haut." reprit Artémis.

" J'ai une question." fit Riza.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

" Que va-t-il advenir des gens que vous avez désigné coupables ?"

" Ils sont réellement coupables. A des degrés différents bien sûr, mais coupables quand même. Tous seront jugés en fonction de leur faute et de sa gravité." répondit Artémis.

" Ils auront donc droit à un procès." fit Havoc.

" Bien sûr, on est en démocratie maintenant."

" Et vous les clones, vous voilà ministres de cette démocratie." dit Roy.

" C'est ça. Nous sommes libres, c'est surtout ça qui nous importe." sourit Artémis.

" Vous n'êtes pas ... un peu jeunes pour ça ?" intervint Kain.

" Mi sàn part moi, aucun des clones n'a un an, je vous l'accorde. Toutefois nos créateurs nous ont doté d'une intelligence supérieure, sans vouloir nous vanter. Sachant cela on a convenu d'une période d'essai avec Murray. Si nous ne sommes pas à la hauteur, il a prévu autre chose pour nous. " expliqua Artémis.

" Qui est ?" demanda Edward.

" Une unité spéciale. Vu nos capacités, nous serons envoyé pour des points vraiment délicats, comme une déclaration de guerre à Amestris. Je prends le cas extrême pour que vous compreniez de quoi je parle."

" Hin hin. Effectivement, vous êtes capables de gérer des problèmes où une équipe ou plus est habituellement nécessaire." résuma Roy.

" Exact. Je vais vous laisser maintenant. Tâchez de vous reposer, les émotions ça épuise."

Artémis sortit du bureau avec Edward. Une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets, ils échangèrent un baiser avide.

" Tu as du temps libre pour un petit vol ?" demanda Ed.

" Evidemment." sourit-elle.

Tous deux s'envolèrent. Kimblee II les regarda passer, perché sur la fenêtre du bureau du nouveau président. Il leur fit un signe quand ils passèrent, auquel ils répondirent. Les prisonniers désignés par Artémis furent jugés durant les semaines qui suivirent l'arrivée de la démocratie. Leurs peines allèrent de la prison à la peine de mort. Les relations entre officiers d'une même équipe furent autorisées, dans une certaine mesure. Elle ne concerna que les gradés dans un premier temps, pour éviter trop d'abus et ne pas passer d'un extrême à l'autre.

Ce changement fit le bonheur de Riza, qui allait enfin pouvoir se déclarer à qui vous savez. Ou inversement. Edward pardonna à Winry d'avoir dénoncé les clones. Cette dernière finit par sortir avec Alphonse, ce qui acheva d'arranger les choses. Les clones se débrouillèrent plutôt bien dans leur rôle de ministres. Roy finit même par bien s'entendre avec le clone de Kimblee. Izumi fit connaissance du sien, qui trouva comment l'aider : Edward transmuta simplement les organes manquants à l'aide de matière animale. En un mot comme en cent, tout est bien qui finit bien.


End file.
